Rachel & Puck Have a Baby
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Basically Rachel & Puck have a baby girl and live together without anyone else knowing. But not for long, I don't own glee or any of the songs I'll be using. Quinn isn't pregnant and is with Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mommy," said a voice, "I had a bad dream," I opened my eyes and saw my two year old daughter in the doorway tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh sweetie, come here it's okay," I said, and I felt the bed move as her father also woke up.  
"What time is it," he muttered,  
"Just after three," I said. Our daughter at this point had made her way in between us and was smiling at us. This to you perhaps doesn't seem out of the ordinary to you, but what if I told you that we were both just over seventeen. Myself and Noah, had known each other since we were her age, Oh I haven't told you her name, her name is Darcy Maria Puckerman. Although I wasn't married to Noah yet, I thought it was only right that she took his name.

Noah was my soulmate, but if you told the people at school that they would laugh in your face and question your sanity. In theory Noah and I shouldn't work, he is popular, football player etc, and me I'm the geek and loser. I had been ridiculed from the moment I'd arrived at McKinley High School, but Noah had been welcomed with open arms. I will say this for him though, no matter how many girls had thrown themselves at him, he had declined each and every one of them. I loved him and he loved me it was as simple as that.

Darcy was still wide awake, so Noah went downstairs and got her a cup of warm milk. "Here you go gorgeous, this will help," he said. If his friends saw him like this he would also be ridiculed but he said it was totally worth it, he's not ashamed of Darcy. Darcy was starting to fall asleep, so I picked her up and took her into her bedroom opposite ours. She fell back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I kissed her forehead and carefully shut the door behind her. "Now I don't think that hot milk can help us go to sleep," Noah said I could see his smirk even in the dark. "But I do know away in which we could fall asleep," I laughed and almost jumped on him as we had passionate sex.

I didn't wake up until the alarm went off a few hours later. Today was Monday back to school after our wonderful weekends. I got up and took a shower and was getting dressed when Darcy came in with a bright smile on her face. I knew that smile she was planning on waking her dad up in the only way she knew how. She climbed on the bed and began jumping all over her dad giggling happily. Then his arms came around her and grabbed her tickling her it always made me smile seeing them together. "Come on Darcy let's leave daddy to get ready, its breakfast time," I said.

I picked her up and took her downstairs where my dad's were sitting at the island eating their own breakfast. "Good Morning girls," they said in unison. I loved them so much, it must have been so hard for them when they found out I was pregnant, but they let it go and helped us out. It was ironic really usually it was the girl's parents that kicked her out, but unfortunately it was Noah's. His mom had never been the best, but even I was shocked that she would turn her back on her son. I knew how much it had bothered Noah, but he simply got on with it and focused his attention on me and the baby.

"Hey babe," he said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.  
"Hey Noah," I said I kissed him quickly as I began to make our breakfast. We ate making small talk and then I took Darcy upstairs to get her ready for playgroup. Since the sun was out in all its glory today I dressed her in a pretty white lace dress with a pink cardigan since it would get cold later, I tied her chocolate locks into pigtails and put her little socks and shoes on. "Come on sweetie," I said. "It's time to go,"  
"How do I look," she said.  
"You look like an angel," said Noah kissing her on the cheek.

Once she was buckled up in her car seat we drove off to the playgroup, which was held at the local community centre. I took her in and had a brief conversation with the leader and then left. "I knew you would be a while so I put the car seat in the back of the truck," Noah said. We did this so no one knew that we had a child, they still of course knew we were going out since we rarely kept our hands off each other. "Okay so I'll see you in Calculus just before lunch," I said kissing him as I made my way to my first class of the day.

The morning passed quickly and soon we were making our way to lunch I had packed our lunch so i grabbed it out of my locker before we made our way to the glee table. Glee is like a show choir and is the one place in school where we aren't ridiculed, well Noah isn't, but I am occasionally, my true friends are Artie and Tina, Kurt and Mercedes are the bitches and well I don't really know the cheerleaders that well. I know Mike, Matt and Finn of course since they were Noah's best friends. But even so none of them knew about Darcy.

"Hey lovebirds," said Artie making our presence known to the table.  
"Hey Artie, how are you," I said.  
"I'm good," he said.  
"Rachel what are you wearing," said Kurt.  
"I am wearing a dress since the weather is quite warm," I said. "Is there a problem,"  
"It looks like something my grandmother would wear," said Mercedes.

"Well then your grandmother must be pretty fashionable," said Brittany, causing everyone to look at her in shock. "What Rachel never looks as bad as they say she does,"  
"No she doesn't," said Noah.  
"I'm still wondering how you're with him," said Mercedes. "I guess you must be good in bed,"  
"Yeah she is," said Noah.  
"Noah," I said slapping him playfully. "I don't want them knowing about our sex life,"  
"Yeah that's way too much information," said Quinn smiling.

"Well we'll see you guys in glee," said the two bitches as they walked off in a huff, causing the rest of us to burst out laughing. A few minutes later the bell rang and we all made our way out of the cafeteria laughing and joking. It was in Spanish my last lesson of the day that my phone rang, thankfully for Spanish we had Mr Schue who was a little lenient with the glee kids. I looked at the number surprised to see it was Sarah the playgroup leader. "I'm sorry Mr Schue I have to take this,"  
"Okay Rachel, be quick," he said as I got up and left the room.

"Hello Sarah, is there a problem," I said.  
"A little, there's no one here to pick up Darcy," she said. It suddenly dawned on me that my dad's had gone on a business trip today they had told me they may be late.  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry my dad's are on a business event it must have ran late," I said. "I'll come and pick her up, see you in a few," I hung up and went back into the classroom.

"Noah can I have your keys," I said, he nodded and handed them to me. "Do you want me to come with you,"  
"Can he come with me," I said to Mr Schue. "We'll be back for glee," a few people in the class snickered.  
"Well I suppose it's almost the end of the day," said Mr Schue smiling. "I'll see you in glee," Noah followed me out of the room and we walked to the car.  
"What's wrong," he said.  
"We need to go and pick up Darcy, I completely forgot my dad's were away today," I said. "And I suppose it's time for at least our friends to know about her,"

"Yeah I think it is," he said.  
"You just want to show off your daughter," I said.  
"Of course," he said smiling. We got to playgroup and walked inside, Darcy was sat there waiting for us she looked so upset. Noah picked her up and held her close as she began crying. "Hey gorgeous what's wrong," he said concerned.  
"She was upset, she thought no one was coming," said Sarah.  
"I'm so sorry Sarah," I said.  
"It's fine Rachel," she said. "You're here now, I know you didn't intend for this to happen,"

"Okay thanks Sarah," I said. "Come on Darcy, you're going to see mommy and daddy sing and dance,"  
"Really," she said her tears had quickly disappeared.  
"Yeah, and if you're good I'll sing Sweet Caroline for you," said Noah. She loved that song as much as me. We had now arrived back at school and were glad that it was just the glee cars in the parking lot. "This is where mommy and daddy go to school," I said to her. I carried her on my hip towards the choir room, we past Miss Pillsbury on the way, she and Mr Figgins were the only ones who knew about her.  
"Hello Darcy," she said smiling at Darcy.  
"Hello, Emma," she said.

Miss Pillsbury often came around in the early years to see how we were doing, she had become a great friend. "She is so pretty," she said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Well I'll see you soon," she said.  
We could hear our friends singing away happily, I couldn't help but feel nervous. "Rach it'll be okay," said Noah gently.  
"I know," I said. "Well it's time to face the music," 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Noah opened the door first, and went in, and then I followed and the music stopped and everyone stared. "Hey guys," said Noah.  
"Hey," they all mumbled.  
"Who is that," said Kurt sneeringly. "What is she doing here,"  
"This is our daughter," I said.  
"What," said Mercedes. "I mean I knew you were a slut, but you have a child, that's disgusting,"  
"Don't you dare call her a slut," said Noah angrily.  
"Don't you speak to me in that tone," Mercedes said loudly. "I mean I know Berry's a freak but her daughter well, I suppose like mother like daughter,"

"Noah take Darcy," I said. I handed her to him and walked over to Mercedes and slapped her as hard as I could across the cheek. "Don't you EVER call my daughter a freak again, do you understand me," I said.  
"Rach calm down," said Kurt. "You're over reacting,"  
"Kurt shut up and Mercedes apologise to Rachel, you have no right to say that about her daughter," said Mr Schue.  
"Thank you Schue," said Noah. "Well Darcy, aren't you going to say hello,"  
"Not to the meanies," she said crossly.  
"No not to the meanies," he said as everyone else laughed.

"Hello," she said waving at everyone. "My name is Darcy,"  
"Hello," said our friends all of them were smiling.  
"She is gorgeous," said Santana softly. "How old is she,"  
"She's recently turned two," I said.  
"So you were fifteen," said Mercedes.  
"You two shut up," said Noah. "Kurt remember you aren't officially a girl, if you insult either of my girls I won't hesitate to hurt you"

"So how did this happen," said Quinn.  
"Well why don't you guys come round to our house later, we'll tell you all then," I said glancing at Kurt and Mercedes who were talking in the corner.  
"Yeah that would be good," said Brittany. "Will you cook,"  
"Of course," I said. "It's my turn tonight,"  
"Mommy can I have a cookie," Darcy said.  
"Yes you may sweetie," I dug into my bag and grabbed one for her.

"So guys, as gorgeous as Darcy is we need to get back to work," said Mr Schue.  
"What were you guys singing earlier," I said. "It sounded good,"  
"Somebody to Love," said Tina.  
"Okay now Darcy can you sit here whilst we sing and dance," I said.  
"Yes, but is daddy still singing," she said.  
"Of course," he said.  
"Hey guys," said Emma walking in. "I'll watch her, you can relax now,"  
"Thanks Emma," I said as Darcy climbed onto her lap.  
"Wait you knew," said Mr Schue.  
"Well I am the guidance counsellor," she said. "But it wasn't my story to tell,"

As we began singing Darcy looked so happy about it, when we finished she began clapping. "Nice to know we have your approval Darcy," said Noah.  
" Daddy, now can you sing please," she said.  
"What do you want me to sing," he said.  
"Sweet Caroline," she said. "It's my favourite," 

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along _

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Bah Bah Bah _Darcy sang causing us all to smile_  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would _

_Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no…  
_

Darcy sang along to the chorus with Noah and it was one of my favourite sounds, her singing we all clapped. "She's definitely your daughter," said Matt. "She's a great little singer,"  
"Yeah she is," I said. "But she's also a badass in training, well Noah thinks so anyway,"  
"Too right," he said grinning.  
"Oh shut up," I said laughing.  
"Well you know you love my badassness," he said.  
"Of course I do," I said.

"Okay then glee is over," said Mr Schue.  
"Did you want to come over as well Mr Schue," I said. "I'm sure Emma would like someone her own age with her,"  
"If it's no trouble for you Rachel," he said.  
"It's no trouble," I said. "I'll make a casserole, if that's alright,"  
"Sounds good," they all said.  
"You do know that we'll be having words with Jacob, about this," said Kurt.

"Go ahead we have nothing to be ashamed of," I said.

"Okay guys, let's get going," I said. "Follow us, if you're unsure of where to go,"  
"Yeah good idea," they said. We walked down the corridor together, and once I buckled Darcy in we set off. Ten minutes or so later we arrived home. I opened the door and Darcy immediately walked over to the TV. "What do you want to watch gorgeous," said Noah, the others smiled at his gentle nature with her.  
"Spongebob," she said.  
"Well we can live with that," said the guys.

"Okay I'm going to make dinner," I said. Darcy would be having chicken breast and mashed potatoes which I began now since I knew she would be want to eat with us. I finally put the casserole in the oven, and walked back out into the living room, Noah was laying the table. Spongebob had finished now and so they were all sitting around talking. "How was playgroup sweetie," I said.  
"Good, I played princess today," she said. The timer in the kitchen buzzed and I got up, I took out the casserole dish and placed it on the table.

"Okay guys helps yourselves," I said. I went and got Darcy's dinner and also some bread rolls and then we all sat down at the table. I was complemented greatly about the food, which I was very happy about. By the time we'd all finished it was nearing quarter to seven, it was time to get Darcy ready for bed. "Darcy it's bath time," I said.  
"Okay," she said. Bath time was fun for her, she loved to play with her mermaids and boats, although I usually ended up soaked I wouldn't change it for the world.

I washed her hair gently with the shampoo she liked that. Finally I rinsed out the shampoo and got her out. I wrapped a towel around her and took her into her room to get her pyjamas on. I dried her hair with the towel and took her downstairs to get her some warm milk. "Hey guys Darcy wants to say goodnight," I said.  
"Goodnight Darcy," everyone said.  
"Daddy can you read me a story," she said.  
"Okay come on then," he said, taking her up as I went and got changed into some sweats and a top since I wasn't going anywhere special.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Noah came out of Darcy's room as I came out of ours, "What did you read to her?"  
"A Disney Princess Book," he said. We made our way downstairs and sat down on the love seat. "You are such great parents," said Mr Schue. "It's hard to imagine you're only seventeen,"  
"Well my parents have been a great help, they babysit for us when she's not at playgroup or when we go out, and allow us to partake in normal teenage activities,"  
"So how did you hide the pregnancy," said Brittany.  
"I wore hoodies and jackets but once I got towards my seventh month I stayed at home," I said. "I'd not been popular at school, so I was scared about people finding out, plus I know how some people frown upon teenage pregnancy so I didn't want to cause further problems,"

"Was it painful," said Quinn. "The birth,"  
"Oh god yeah," I said. "I honestly can't describe how much, but everyone's pain barrier is different, so I guess other mom's would perhaps feel differently to me. But once she was born, the pain just disappeared, and when she was placed in my arms, I tell you it's the most wonderful feeling. You feel an almost overwhelming feeling of love and protection,"  
"You also broke two of my fingers if I remember," said Noah smiling.

"You were there," said Finn.  
"Of course," he said. "It was the most gross yet amazing moment of my life,"  
"He cried," I said.  
"So sweet," said Santana.  
"It's one of those times when you can't control your emotions," he said. "It's almost magical,"  
"Well because she's so cute, and you're such good parents we forgive you for not telling us," said Tina. "Although I guess Mercedes and Kurt also stood in your way,"  
"Yeah a little," I said. "They've never liked me ever since I was given the solo for Don't Stop Believin," I said.

"Yeah but everyone knows you own that song," said Quinn.  
"Yeah I guess," I said.  
"Come on Rach you're an amazing singer," said Noah.  
"Thank you Noah," I said kissing him gently.  
"Why aren't you this cute together at school," said Quinn.  
"I'd get beat up for it," said Noah. "I would love to be able to be myself, but I'm sure you all understand how difficult that is, particularly at our school,"

"Did you guys know each other before high school," said Artie.  
"We've known each other since we were Darcy's age actually. We met at playgroup, and stayed friends then as we got older our bond I suppose you could call it became stronger and we fell in love. We'd been dating for a year before we slept together," I said.  
"Did you plan to," said Santana.  
"Honestly no," I said. "But we trusted each other and used protection, but the condom split, and after throwing up constantly I realized I was possibly pregnant,"

"How did your parents take it," said Mr Schue.  
"My mom kicked me out," said Noah.  
"My dad's were shocked but once we told them that we planned to keep the baby and how we were going to support ourselves, they agreed to help us," I said. "Noah moved in the next day and he's been here since,"  
"Do you have the same room," said Quinn.  
"We didn't at first, but we needed a room for Darcy, so that's what the guest bedroom became, so I bought us a king size bed and managed to fit it in my room," I said.  
It was then that I heard the key in the door, "Hey kids," said my dad as he came in.  
"Hey dad, and daddy," I said as my daddy also came into the room. "This is the glee club and our director Mr Schue, and of course you know Emma, guys these are my dad's Alan and David Berry,"  
"Nice to meet you and guys you can call me Will," said Mr Schue. "All of you, but only out of school and in glee, since Emma's allowing it,"  
"There's some casserole left over if you'd like it just needs heating up," I said.  
"Thank you Rach," said dad, "Darcy's in bed?"  
"Yes she went up at just past seven," I said.

"Okay, well I think it's time we headed off," said Emma. "Well me and Will, you guys can stay if you want,"  
"Yeah we'll stay for a bit," said Quinn. It was eight so it wasn't too late for them to be staying and we didn't mind at all.  
"So guys you wanna play X-box," said Noah.  
"Hell Yeah," they all said.  
"Okay I think that's our cue to go and chill in my room upstairs," I said.

I checked on Darcy before I went into my room, and saw her fast asleep cuddling her little rag doll. "She is so pretty," said Brittany.  
"Yeah she is," I said. "Okay this is our room,"  
"It's so normal," said Brittany.  
"Well I do plan to decorate soon, make it a little more masculine for Noah, but for now it's fine," I said. "He doesn't complain anyway,"  
"It's strange seeing him so relaxed and not badass," said Santana.

"Oh he's still like that when he's at home, he's always been like that," I laughed. "But he goes all soft when he's with Darcy. I tell you both of us were always getting into trouble when we were younger,"  
"What Rachel Berry misbehaved," said Quinn laughing.  
"OH yeah, we smashed windows on more than one occasion, not entirely on purpose it has to be said, I remember at Sports Day once, we were paired together to do and egg and spoon race, but you also had to tie your legs together too, well we stuck gum to the spoon to keep the egg in place, thing is we fell onto the egg anyway, the bad thing was that it was a rotten egg so we stank for days,"

That caused us all to laugh loudly and I felt so happy that it now seemed that I had true friends, ones that I could rely on and confide in about my problems. A little after nine, they all began to leave,  
"Guys don't worry about Jewfro finding out, we've got your backs," said Mike and Matt.  
"Thank you that means a lot," I said.

Once they had left myself and Noah stayed up for a while and then at eleven we went upstairs to get ready for bed. Whilst Noah took a shower, I got into my own Disney princess outfit; it was based on Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and was gold and white lingerie. Noah came in with just a towel, "I was thinking," I said. "How about we do our own princess story, I'll be beauty, and you can be the beast, I have to tame,"  
"I like this story," he said.

He walked over to me and kissed me passionately, just minutes later his towel was flung to the corner of the room and my lingerie was in also in various locations, we fell onto the bed and had very passionate sex. "I love you so much," he whispered as we lay in each other's arms sometime later,  
"I love you too," I said. "And that was amazing,"  
"Well what else can you expect from the beast," he said and I couldn't help but giggle. "Goodnight babe,"  
"Goodnight Noah," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The alarm beeped at its usual time of quarter to six, I stretched and got out of bed, to begin my exercise for the day, Noah woke just as I was doing my make up after a shower. "Morning," he mumbled.  
"Morning," I said. It was then that Darcy came in with a big smile on her face.  
"Hey gorgeous," Noah said.  
"Morning mommy and daddy," she said.

"Hey kids," said my daddy. "I think it best to remind you that myself and your dad are going on a business trip on the day you leave for regionals, don't worry though we'll be back in time for your performance but you'll have to take Darcy with you for the night,"  
"Okay," I said. "I don't think that will be a problem, they've all fallen in love with her,"  
"Yeah," said Noah. "It will be nice to have her with us,"  
"Yes it will," I said excited at the prospect of Darcy coming with us. "I'll ask in glee today," I took Darcy upstairs and got her dressed for the day, she wasn't at playgroup today.

Today Darcy was in a pale yellow dress with a hair band and sandals. "Oh it's sunshine Darcy today," Noah said.  
"She looks cute," I said.  
"You both do," he said. "Okay come on it's time for us to go,"  
"Bye kids, see you later," said my dad.  
"Bye sweetie," I said to Darcy,

After a hug and a kiss from each of us we were on our way. We stopped off at Starbucks on the way and walked into school drinking our coffees. It immediately became obvious that our story had been revealed as everyone stared at us. "Slut," "Whore," "Freak," were the words I heard as we walked to our lockers. "So here we are people our resident teenage mom has arrived," said Jacob as he came towards us.  
"Get lost Jacob," I said.  
"So how did it happen," he said.  
"Did your mom not tell you how babies are made Jewfro," said Noah.

"Okay, is it true you've been asked to do an assembly on how bad it is to be teenage parents," he said.  
"We haven't been asked anything about that," I said. Jewfro followed us all the way to the choir room since we had glee for the first two hours as Regionals was just over a month away. "I swear I am going to shave his head and feed it to pigs," said Noah.  
"I would actually allow you to do that," I said.  
"Okay guys," said Mr Schue, "Regionals is in a month, and we have to make sure we are the best,"  
"Mr Schue can I ask something," I said.

"Go Ahead Rachel," he said.  
"Well my dads are going on a business trip the day we leave for Regionals and well we were wondering if we could bring Darcy with us, just for the night, they'll be there for the performance," I said.  
"I don't see a problem with it," he said. "Plus I can't say no, she's gorgeous,"  
"Mr Schue, she'll be up all night screaming," said Kurt.  
"She's two years old," I said. "She sleeps through the night, and she doesn't scream,"  
"Yeah Kurt, if you'd have come to Rach's house last night you'd have seen how good she is," said Quinn.

The door knocked, and principal Figgins came in. "Hello students," he said. "Rachel and Noah, I'm sure you're aware the rest of the school know about your daughter, I should warn you from the reception at assembly this morning it won't be pleasant for you guys in the next few weeks,"  
"Jacob Ben-Isreal said earlier that you wanted us to do an assembly," I said. "I guess we could participate in one to set the record straight,"  
"Yes sir, we'll set the record straight, but we aren't going to say how bad it is to be teenage parents since we are loving it," said Noah.  
"That's all I ask," said Mr Figgins, "I know you're excellent parents, but of course some people are against it, anyway, I'll leave you all to practise I expect to see a trophy in a month, goodbye now,"

"Well that was strange," said Mr Schue.  
"He's not that bad really," I said.  
"Yeah he's just scared of Sylvester that's why he gives you a hard time about glee," said Noah.  
"He told you that," said Mr Schue.  
"No, but she was in the room when we were about to tell him about the pregnancy and I swear he almost fainted," said Noah laughing.

"Actually that's not all of it," I said. "Artie, you have your laptop right,"  
"Yes," he said laughing. "I know where you're going with this,"  
"You see, we stumbled across this video of Mr Figgins and well Sylvester is using it as blackmail," I said.  
"Let's see this video," said Noah. (I can't remember whether they were flight socks or stockings but it's that weird video). For several minutes we couldn't stop laughing. "Fuck me that was funny," Noah said still laughing.  
"Yeah it was," I said. "But we need to get back to work,"

"Thank you Rachel," said Will. We got thorugh the rehearsal very quickly and it was at lunch when we got hounded by the rest of the students. It wasn't pleasant...


	5. Chapter 5

We walked hand in hand towards the glee table, and sat down, we were the first of the glee kids to arrive, I'd made our lunch earlier so handed Noah his and people who weren't the glee kids sat down namely some of the cheerios and some hockey players. "Hey whore," said one of the cheerios. "How's your freak of a child,"  
"Don't you dare call her a freak," I said loudly. "You can call us anything, but my daughter that's crossing the line,"  
"So Puck, what were you thinking sleeping with the thing," said Karofsky.  
"I was thinking that it was amazing," he said. "And for the record we've been together for three years so it was kind of clear that it was going to happen,"

There was a sound of clearing throats and our guests stood up. "You want to move away from the table," Matt said trying to look tough.  
"What you're friends with the gleeks," said Karofsky.  
"We're in glee we have been for well over six months," said Mike.  
"Girls move away from that table or it will be extra tough for you in practice," said Santana, the girls knew not to mess with her when she's angry and very quickly scurried off. "Hey guys how are you," she said as she sat down.

"Good now you guys are here," said Noah. "I swear I would have knocked them out if they'd said anything else about Darcy,"  
"Well we all know that she's gorgeous," said Quinn. "So that's really all you need to worry about, it's the people that matter who are the most important,"  
"I know thank you Quinn," I said smiling.  
"Oh My God," said Kurt as he sat down, well he said it to Mercedes but the rest of us heard it too. "Did you hear that the new production of Beauty and the Beast is coming to town," This caused me and Noah to burst out laughing and have people questioning our sanity.

"Why is that funny," said Kurt. "It's a cute film but not funny,"  
"Let's just say that after reading it to Darcy last night, we decided to have our own version," said Noah.  
"That's disgusting," said Mercedes.  
"Not from where I was," said Noah.  
"Okay as amusing as that was we really don't want to hear about their sex lives," said Santana.  
"Hey guys," said Mr Schue as he was walking by. "I've just been told that Jewfro, I mean Jacob Ben-Isreal is coming with us to Regionals to be able to write a report as it happens,"  
"Damn it," said Noah. "He's staying away from us though,"  
"Yes please," I said. "I don't want him near us or Darcy,"

"We'll keep him away," said the guys.  
"Okay well that's all for now, remember I'd like you all to stay after school Rachel, if it's okay with everyone here I'd like to give you a solo," he said.  
"But Mr Schue," said Kurt. "Are we even sure she can carry it off,"  
"Well her vocals in Don't Stop Believin were great so I'd like her to have one since almost everyone else has tried a solo," said Mr Schue.  
"We have no problem with it Mr Schue," everyone else said.  
"You get everything," said Mercedes.

"Will you two wither quit being so bitchy, or fuck off," said Santana. "Get over the fact that Rachel and Puck are awesome," they were quiet after that much to our relief. "So Rach how do you feel about getting a solo,"  
"A little nervous to be honest," I said.  
"Rach you are an amazing singer," said Noah. "You'll blow everyone away,"  
"Yeah Rach we all want to hear you sing," said Artie. "You haven't for a while now, I had almost forgotten what it sounded like,"

The rest of the day was a little better, there were of course still whispers and sneers, but I was more than used to that by now, it just hurt that people were so judgemental about our daughter who had done none of them any harm. We walked into the glee room Will was already in there. "Hey Rachel, this is the song I want you to try," he said, he handed me the sheet music to Don't Rain on My Parade.  
"I love this song," I said. "How did you know,"  
"Your boyfriend told me that this was one of your favourites so I thought you should have a go," he said.

Everyone else came through the doors, and they sat down, Kurt and Mercedes glared at me. "Hey guys I know today isn't officially a glee practice but Regionals is too close for us to waste time not practicing. Okay, Rachel is going to sing Don't Rain on My Parade and if it's good it may be a song for Regionals," Will said to everyone.  
"Let's see if she can't screw this up," the bitches whispered to each other, Matt who was nearest to Kurt, slapped him on the back of the head and glared at him.  
"Thank you for that Matt," I said.  
"You're welcome," he said.  
"When you're ready Rachel," said Will.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter…  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter…  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade…_

Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to… If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?"

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_

And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade!

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"_

"Well, it was only my first try, I can make it better," I said. Everyone was sat there stunned into silence, well except Noah, he just had the biggest smile on his face.  
"You don't need to make it better Rach," said Will. "Just sing it as it is, Now do we think that this is a song for Regionals,"  
"Hell Yeah," were the words that came from everybody.

"Rach you deserve to sing at Regionals, and I am really sorry that we have let you and Puck be hounded today, because we couldn't keep our mouths shut," said Mercedes. "I'm sorry about what I said about your daughter too, and would love to meet her if that's okay with you,"

"Thank you Mercedes," I said. "But it will take a while to improve our friendship, that goes for you too Kurt,"  
"Like Mercedes said we are sorry," he said.

"Well that was unexpected," Noah said as we got into the car.  
"It was," I said. "But you know me I can't hold a grudge for the life of me. I'll keep an eye on them though,"  
"I can't wait for Regionals," he said. "I think just you could help us win, although I may be a little biased,"  
"Yeah maybe just a little," I said laughing. "That felt good though singing,"  
"It's nice that you're starting to believe in yourself now," he said. "I know we didn't want people to know about Darcy at first, but it's helped you out so much, I mean you have friends and are confident enough to let the world hear your voice, I am so proud of you, and I love you so much,"  
"I love you too," I said wiping my eyes. "So what are we eating tonight,"  
"Well I was thinking we could order a pizza and eat in and just spend time with Darcy," he said.  
"Do you know I think that would be perfect," I said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A couple more weeks later Regionals was almost upon us and I was filled with a familiar feeling of excitement and nervousness. I loved the competition side of things, but this time I myself would actually be taking part and hopefully helping us win. Kurt and Mercedes although we had made progress, were still a little bitchy and had behind the others backs been telling me that all hell would break loose if I screwed up, and of course I had taken it to heart. I'd been practicing as much as I could.

"Rach come on it's almost eleven," said Noah. "We have to be at school for six am, you've practiced enough,"  
"But what if I screw it up," I said. "I can't do that,"  
"You won't Rach, we all believe in you," said Noah.  
"You won't be mad if I panic and nerves get to me," I said.  
"Who told you we would," he said.  
"Kurt and Mercedes they've been telling me that if I screw up, all hell would break loose and I wouldn't be allowed another solo and…," I was crying by this point.

Noah pulled me close to him and allowed me to cry, "I love you Rach, and I'll always love you literally until the end of time," he said. "And when I see the bitches tomorrow I'll have words, because not only have they made you feel like crap, but they've been the cause of me not having sex with you and that is definitely not okay with me,"  
"Well I suppose since you've been missing out on it, I could treat you," I said.  
"Yes please," he said. Twenty minutes or so later we were just lying there snuggling closely together, we were soon asleep and I now felt that I could relax, because I have Noah and Darcy with me and really they are all I need.

My alarm went off at half four, and I did a little bit of exercise before going to get a shower, in which Noah joined me, which resulted in more than just washing, so it was almost quarter past five before we finished and so I rushed around getting dressed, into jeans a white sleeveless top and a pale blue cardigan since it would be cold first thing. I walked into Darcy's room and woke her up, actually she was already up as she was excited to be travelling with us.

Today I dressed her in a white dress that had little daisies all over it, she looked very pretty. "I don't know who looks cuter," said Noah.  
"Well I think Darcy is cute and I am hot," I said.  
"That I can agree to," he said kissing me softly on the lips. As Darcy ate her breakfast, I made myself and Noah some tortilla wraps with chicken, salsa and peppers, which we would eat when we stopped for lunch, and some little sandwiches for Darcy.

We were then pretty much ready to go, we got into the car and set off for school. We were among the last to arrive, of which the bitches were quick to have a go at me for. "What took you guys so long," said Kurt.  
"They were playing in the shower," Darcy said, causing me and Noah to blush and start laughing.  
"I guess next time we should be a little more quiet," I said. "But anyway Kurt, it's not like we're late, Will and Emma aren't here yet,"  
"Hey guys," said Will as he arrived hand in hand with Emma.  
"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing," I said.  
"Yes you are," said Emma smiling brightly.

"Oh My God Finally," I said.  
"Oh Mr Schue sorry I'm late," said Jewfro as he arrived. "Ew the child is here,"  
"Why does his hair look like a dog," said Darcy causing myself and Noah to start laughing. The others looked at us,  
"Darcy is very observant and thinks his hair looks like a dog," I said. They all joined in apart from the bitches and Jewfro. We got onto the bus and myself and Noah went to the back row since Darcy could then sit with us.

"Hey Rach why are you at the back," said Mercedes. "We want to sit there,"  
"So you can talk about how Rach will screw up," said Noah. They paled slightly. "Yeah that's right she told me what you've been saying to her," They sat near the front and got glared as they moved, Jewfro unfortunately had to sit next to us. He tried to speak to us for ten minutes but then gave up.

I got a book out for Darcy and quietly began to read to her, Noah joined in adding silly voices causing me to give up reading as I was laughing too much. "Shut up we are trying to sleep," said Kurt.  
"Oh quit bitching Beyonce," said Noah.  
"Yeah bitches," said Darcy. Those who were awake (i.e. Finn and Quinn) laughed, with us.  
"She definitely is Puck's daughter," said Finn.  
"Hell yeah," said Noah. "Hey is Jewfro asleep," Finn and Quinn nodded. Noah dug into his bag and pulled out some hair clippers.  
"Oh my god," I said. "Shall we write on his head too,"  
"You were right about your badass history Rach," said Quinn.  
"Well I have grown up a bit but this is a special occasion," I said.

Noah shaved Jewfro's hair and threw it all out the window, how Will didn't notice I didn't know. I got out a pen and wrote Jewfro loves Pig on his forehead and a little pig on his cheek. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, dick head," I said. "He has actually annoyed us for years, always bugging us and spreading all sorts of shit about us, it's time he learnt,"  
"Too right," said Noah. We both fell asleep after that and didn't wake up until we arrived at a service station. As we were eating we heard Jewfro screaming,

"Woah what's going on where's the fire," said Noah.  
"What have you done to me," said Jewfro.  
"What makes you think it was us," said Noah.  
"You were sat behind me," he said.  
"Yeah but it could have been anyone of them," said Noah.

"You bring shame upon the Jewish name," said Jewfro. "I mean torturing a fellow Jew is bad enough, but sleeping together and having a child, it's the worst thing I've ever heard,"  
"You want to say that again," said Noah, he was angry, no one insulted him about him being Jewish or our daughter.  
"Yeah, you slept with the school freak, you must have been desperate," he said. "I bet she got pregnant on purpose to trap you, I mean there's no other way she'd get a boyfriend, although actually she is a whore so I suppose it's possible," That was when Noah's fist connected with his face.

"What hit a nerve have I," said Jewfro. "I mean if the world's not bad with one freak, you have to go and make another," Another punch was thrown, but what shocked us all was Darcy who got up and punched Jewfro in between his legs. He screamed like a little girl. "My mommy is not a freak," she said crossly. "You are,"  
"Go Darcy," said Mike and Matt.  
"Jacob, come with me," said Will. "You're going home, I'll call Figgins," they both walked off.

"Thank you Darcy," I said hugging her tightly. "I love you,"  
"I love you mommy, and daddy," she said. "Now can I have my food,"  
"You can sweetie," I said.  
"She is gorgeous," said Quinn.  
"She would be," said Brit. "She has Puck and Rachel as parents,"  
"Thank You Brit," I said.

"Okay everyone," said Will. "I'm going to wait here until Figgins arrives so I'll see you there okay,"  
"How will you get there," I said.  
"I'll rent a car," he said. "There's a garage around here that provides that service,"  
"Okay well see you later then," I said. 

"Now then," I said to Darcy. "If we ask nicely shall we get daddy to bring out his guitar and play it for us,"  
"Yeah," she said. "Daddy,"  
"Yes gorgeous," said Noah.  
"Can you play your guitar," she said.  
"Yes," he said. "But you have to help me," Darcy clapped her hands in excitement at this.

For the rest of the journey everything was so much better, we sang various songs and I felt so happy, I couldn't wait for Regionals tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We arrived at one of the nicest places I had seen for a while. It wasn't far away from a beach and on a day like today, it looked stunning. Our hotel was situated in a small town, it wasn't the Ritz by anyone's standards but it was clean and wasn't too grand, it just belonged there. "Okay guys, here are your keys," said Emma, "Rachel, Noah and Darcy you are in one suite, is that okay with everyone,"  
"Of course," said Quinn. "Can I go with Finn," Emma looked hesitant,  
"Emma what Figgins doesn't know can't hurt him," I said. "Let everyone else got with their boyfriends, girlfriends whatever,"  
"Thanks Rach," said Santana, who was holding Matt's hand.

"You're very welcome," I said. "Now since our performance isn't until five o'clock tomorrow evening, I would say that we should spend today on the beach, which will actually help us to relax,"  
"Good idea," said Noah. We walked up to our sweet and it was wonderful, I was however thankful that the balcony had a huge rail that had glass around it, so there was no way for Darcy to fall. I got changed into a gorgeous green bikini, and Noah into shorts. Darcy had a sweet little swimsuit that was bright pink and also had a little skirt.

I put a kaftan and shorts on and we made our way back down to the foyer, where Will had arrived. "Hey guys, the others are already on the beach, but we waited for you," he said.  
"Have you got my bucket," said Darcy.  
"Yes sweetie it's in the bag," I said. "Come on," We walked out of the hotel and down the street towards the beach. Darcy was grinning all the way, although she had seen beaches and the ocean, we had never really been to one, only once when she was a baby, but obviously she wouldn't remember that.

"Oh Rach she looks so cute in that," said Brit. We put our towels down on the sand and I took my shorts and kaftan off, all eyes were on me.  
"Oh my god how have you got such an amazing body," said Santana.  
"Yeah you lucky girl," said Quinn.  
"I wouldn't really call it great," I said. "But I exercise and eat healthily and that is pretty much it, of course there will be times when I eat junk but I don't care,"  
"How come you don't have a scar," said Kurt.

"What do you mean," I said.  
"Well don't people have scars if they have babies," he said.  
"Only if they have a caesarian," I said. "I gave birth naturally,"  
"Why would you do that," said Kurt. "I mean it's gross to have to push out a baby when you can have an operation and it's all over,"  
"It actually takes longer to heal from a caesarian than a natural birth and that's what we're meant to do isn't it," I said. "Personally I think you should only have a caesarian if you really have to,"

"Anyway can we change the subject," said Finn. "No offence but I don't really want to discuss birth,"  
"Mommy can we go to the sea," said Darcy.  
"I think so," I said. I began blowing up her water wings and Noah put them onto her arms, "You guys coming,"  
"We'll come down in a bit," said Quinn.  
"Aren't you afraid for your hair," said Kurt. "Salt can damage it,"  
"So can adding to much hair product," I threw back, causing a few snickers. "And no in answer to your question, I am going to have fun with my daughter and boyfriend,"

"That was awesome," said Noah.  
"I suppose so," I said. "Okay Darcy you've got to stay close to us," We had now reached the water's edge and I held out my hand to her which she grabbed. Noah held her other and she jumped the smaller waves. "It's cold," she said.  
"It is a little," said Noah. Our friends came down and we spent more than an hour or so swimming in the water, I held Darcy close to me as we went deeper and she took great pleasure in splashing her dad.

On the way back we found some shells and so picked up a few for Darcy to look at. "You look like you had fun," said Quinn.  
"Yeah we did," I said. I was getting hungry, and so was everyone else so we walked back to the hotel and got changed before walking to the restaurant that the hotel owned. After our meal, we spent some free time in the game room the hotel owned, it was great fun for Darcy, and Noah won her a huge dog out of a claw machine, she was very happy with that.

As eleven approached, we walked upstairs to our room, since it was way past Darcy's bedtime, she held her dog tight and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Myself and Noah sat out on the balcony, and it really was a wonderful view, we could hear the ocean, and see all of the lights of the town. The stars were also much easier to see hear this close to the coast. "It love the stars," I said. "There's something so peaceful about them,"  
"I wouldn't say peaceful, but I do think they are amazing," he said. "Plus I know how much you love stars, you add one after your name,"  
"Well that's just me," I said. "It's getting a little cold, shall we go to bed,"  
"Yeah I guess," he said. "I have a way of warming you up, but we can't cuz Darcy's in the room,"  
"Well we can just simply cuddle," I said.  
"Yeah I guess we can," he said.

We lay in the bed for half an hour or so, and since I'd left the door open, I fell asleep to the relaxing sound of the ocean, tingling with excitement for tomorrow's performance, I just had this feeling that we were going to shine, perhaps even as brightly as the stars in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My alarm went off at six am, and so I woke up, slowly to the sound of the waves. During the night Darcy, had come into our bed and Noah was asleep holding her so very closely, I took a picture as it was just to cute to pass up. I got out of bed and went out to sit on the balcony for a while since we didn't actually have to start rehearsing until eight; I just liked to be ready. The sun wasn't warm yet, but the town looked so pretty, I would happily live here or at least somewhere like this. "Hey mommy," mumbled a voice.  
"Good morning sweetie," I said picking her up and kissing her. "Did you sleep well,"

"Yes, I had a dream about a prince and princess," she said.  
"That sounds wonderful," I said smiling. I felt a pair of arms wrap around the two of us and relaxed into Noah's embrace.  
"Morning girls," he said.  
"Morning daddy," said Darcy. I simply kissed him good morning.  
"Okay so let's start getting ready then, Darcy some with me and we can have a shower together okay," I said.  
"Yes mommy, can I wear pink today," she said.

"Of course you can," I said. "Noah can you find out a pink dress for her, please," I showered quickly and then showered Darcy, washing her hair. I wrapped a towel around my hair and took Darcy back into the room. Noah went to have his shower and I got Darcy dressed into a pink checkered dress and a white cardigan. I wore my white t-shirt and jeans, since we would be changing into our costumes later. I was towel drying Darcy's hair when there was a knock at the door, Quinn, Santana and Brit were at the door.  
"Hey guys," I said. "Good morning,"  
"Is it," said Santana. "I never get up this early on a Saturday,"  
"Yeah how are you up so early," said Brit.

"I'm used to it," I said. "Having a child does that to you,"  
"She looks super cute today," said Quinn.  
"Yeah she does," I said. "Darcy tell the girls about your dream," as she began to tell them about how the prince saved the princess, I took Noah some clothes and put them in the bathroom, "Hey babe, the girls are in the room so I thought it best you get dressed in here," I said.  
"Thanks babe," he said. I plaited my hair since I wanted to have it wavy later.

"She is going to be gorgeous when she's older," said Brit. "She'll leave guys drooling,"  
"She ain't having any boyfriends," said Noah walking out of the bathroom.  
"I love the cute over protective dad," said Quinn.  
"Hey don't go spreading it around," he said. "Okay I'm hungry let's go and get some breakfast," I picked up Darcy and held Noah's hand with my free one and we walked down the restaurant we'd eaten in the night before. I had some pancakes covered in cream and strawberries, and Darcy had some with syrup and sprinkles.

"We have arrived," said Kurt as he sat down at the table.  
"Whoop de do," said Darcy, causing us all to laugh.  
"Yeah she is definitely Puck's daughter," said Will walking in. "Okay guys, we need to be at the centre for nine, so if you all go and grab your things since we probably won't be coming back here,"  
"Are we going home tonight then," said Noah.  
"Yes we'll find out the results at five, our performance is at two," he said. My stomach was in knots as we made sure we got everything from the hotel.

We got onto the bus and drove the half hour drive to the centre, my nerves intensified when people stared at Darcy like she was a freak. Even Noah's death glares didn't stop them staring. "OMG it's the freaks from McKinley," said a girl who I recognised from Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline.  
"You're nose is big," said Darcy.  
"Why you little brat," she said.  
"Don't you dare call her anything," I said. "She's two, not an adult,"  
"Rachel Berry," she said.  
"Amanda McQueen," I said.

"You have no chance you little whore," she said.  
"Like you have one too," I said. "You're good dancers, I'll give you that, but you lack the emotional bond that we have,"  
"Well we'll see," she said. "One of the judges knows us well,"  
"Doesn't mean anything," I said. "Come on guys, before I hit her,"  
"You wouldn't dare," she said. "Oh you know I will,"

We walked into the room we had been assigned, and practiced for hours. Two house later we heard a knock at the door. "Come in," said Will.  
"Hey guys," said my dads.  
"Dad, Daddy," I said I ran over to them and gave them a hug. "You got here safe,"  
"Well duh," said my daddy. "Hey Noah,"  
"Hey guys," he said bringing Darcy over.  
"Darcy, you have to go with granddad and grandpa now," I said. "You'll be able to watch the show with them,"  
"Okay," she said sadly.  
"We'll be with you soon," I said. "We have to practice a bit more and then you will see us on the stage,"  
"Like the ballet we went to," she said.  
"Exactly like the ballet," I said. I kissed her cheek, and Noah hugged her and then she latched onto my dad's hands. "Don't let go of their hands okay, and that goes for you too, don't let her out of your side,"

"Rachel relax," said my dad. "She'll be fine, you need to focus now, you have a big performance ahead of you,"  
"Way to help the nerves," I laughed.  
"Oh come on we both know you're gonna nail it," said my daddy.  
"I love you two," I said.  
"We love you too," they said. "Now practice, and that goes for all of you,"  
"Bye Mr and Mr Berry," said the rest of the club.

We practiced a little more, we were doing Don't Stop Believing, followed by Proud Mary, and then my big solo. I was really beginning to regret having breakfast, but it is the most important meal of the day. I took a deep breath and rehearsed the words in my head. About another hour later we were being called to the stage, we got through the first songs with great ease, and now it was all down to me. 'You can do this' I repeated to myself over and over again.  
"You'll be fine Rach," said Noah. "Now get out there and show them that amazing voice of yours,"

I walked out behind the curtain at the back of the arena and opened my mouth…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter…  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter…  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade…_

Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to… If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?"

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_

And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade!

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"_

The crowd all stood at once and cheered loudly, I was overwhelmed, they were giving me a standing ovation, I could see Darcy sat on my dad's shoulders clapping with a huge grin on her face, and I'm sure my grin matched hers. I walked off the stage and into the arms of Noah. "Oh my god," I said. "That was amazing,"  
"Yeah it was," he said. "I want you so much right now,"  
"Me too," I said. "But we'll have to wait for a while, damn it,"

Our performance was the second from last and the final one's being Vocal Adrenaline, they looked, to quote the film Honey, too choreographed, almost too good. You tell our group even though we had our differences we cared about one another but these guys looked like they just cared about winning, and as much as I wanted to be a star, I knew I didn't want to end up like that. The judges left their places after their performance and now all we could do was wait. And god even though it was only half an hour, it felt like a lifetime. "Would all of the groups please make their way to the stage, it's time to announce the winner," a voice announced over a speaker. This was it.

I gripped onto Noah's hand and held on as tightly as I could. We all stood there each having a grip on another one's hand. Fifth, fourth places were announced, "In third place we have Vocal Adrenaline," said the judge. I was momentarily stunned, but until our group was announced I wouldn't relax. "Ladies & Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to announce that our winners are…,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"William Mckinley's New Directions," he announced. Time slowed down, we had done it, we had won, we jumped out of our stunned expressions and began literally screaming. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, "We did it," I screamed at Noah.  
"We did," he said. "I love you,"  
"I love…," I was cut off by his lips,  
"Hey no fair," I said.  
"Hey it's the closest I'm getting for a while," he said grinning.

Mr Schue had stepped up on the stage and accepted the very large trophy from the judge. "We judges were blown away by the chemistry these young adults have, it is clear they care about each other, we urge you to maintain that bond as in this industry it is hard to find, you will be representing Ohio at Nationals, which this year is being held in Los Angeles," he said.  
"We're going to L.A.," I said to Noah.  
"That is going to be so cool," he said.

After another ten minutes or so of the competition officially coming to a close we made our way off the stage and I beamed, there was my daughter. "Mommy, you were beautiful," she said. "All of you were so shit hot,"  
"Darcy," I said laughing. "You don't say shit, sweetheart, it's a bad word,"  
"But daddy says it," she said.  
"Yes well daddy's an adult," I said.  
"Okay but you were," she said.  
"Thank you sweetheart," I said hugging her.

"How are my two girls," said Noah putting his arms around us.  
"We're good, but you need to be careful what you're saying around her," I said.  
"I know, but it was funny," he said.  
"I can't disagree there," I said. "As much I want to,"  
"So kids you can either ride home on the bus with us, or go home with your parents," said Will.

We all agreed to ride on the bus. "Can I come mommy," said Darcy.  
"Of course you can," I said. My dad's hugged us tightly again congratulating us and then they left. We stayed behind for a while, we had to have photos taken. We finally got on the bus and set off home. Unfortunately we got stuck in traffic, we turned on the radio and heard that there had been an accident. As we got closer to the site of it, my face drained of all it's colour, my dad's car was completely crushed in between a lorry and another car.

"Stop the bus," I yelled loudly,  
"What you can't handle seeing a crash," said Kurt.  
"Shut the fuck up," I screamed. "That is my dad's car," with that the bus slowed down and stopped on the side of the road. I ran off it as fast as I could, there were police who were acting as a barrier, whilst the ambulance and fire crews got to work. "Excuse me officer, that's my dad's car," I said.  
"I'm so sorry miss," he said. "They're still trapped in there,"  
"Are they alive," I said, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you, but they died on impact," he said.  
"No, no, no," I said. "No they were making their way home, no,"  
"Rach," said a voice.  
"Noah," I said. "They've gone, my dad's they've gone,"  
"Come here," he said pulling me into his arms allowing me to fall apart in his arms he was upset too they were his parents too. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but they wouldn't have suffered," he said tearfully.

"Mommy," said a small voice.  
"Hey sweetie," I said trying to gain some composure. "Come here," I said.  
"Have granddad and grandpa been hurt," she said.  
"Sweety you know what it means when people go to heaven right," I said. "It means that they go away for a while,"  
"Will we see them again," she said sadly.  
"Not for a very long time," I said.

She started crying too, I'm sure more about the fact that she wasn't going to see them again, but the sight broke my heart and started a new round of tears. I held her close, as Noah held us both close to him. "Rach," said "Noah, we're going to help you get through this okay," I nodded, all of a sudden we were surrounded in a big group hug. I had been so happy just hours before, but now I was devastated, I knew though that I had Darcy, Noah and my friends and they were going to be my rocks over the next few weeks. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The bodies of my dad's had been flown back to Ohio, and we got back onto the bus, I was numb, but the tears continued to fall. "Rach," said a voice. I looked up and saw Noah looking at me he too looked upset, "We're home," he held his hand out to me and together we walked off the bus. We arrived at school at about midnight, "Well victory party is at my house," said Kurt,  
"I'm not sure we'll be there," I said.  
"Oh well, no loss there," he whispered to Mercedes, but we all heard.  
"You want to say that again Hummel," said Noah.

"Yeah Kurt that was way out of order," said Finn.  
"She wouldn't be able to come anyway she would need a babysitter," said Kurt.  
"You know what, we'll have our own victory party, at my house you guys can come," I said. "If you want to,"  
"Are you sure," said Quinn.  
"Yes I want to be surrounded by my family," I said.  
"Okay, we'll come," she said. "But what are we going to do,"  
"Well I have a big box of home videos I want to take a trip down memory lane," I said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine," said Tina. "Like Quinn said, we are all going to be there for the three of you,"  
"I love you guys," I said not caring about the tears and the fact my make up probably looked awful. I buckled the now asleep Darcy into her car seat and we silently made our way home. "I can't believe they're gone," I whispered.  
"I know," said Noah, "But they won't have just left us, they'll remain with us always,"  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you too," he said.

We arrived home and I took Darcy to bed, she was still in her pink dress, but there was no need to change her. I tucked her in a kissed her cheek, it was hard to believe that come June she would be three. I walked downstairs and found everyone gathered around the TV. "Do you want anything to drink," I said. "I'll make some hot chocolate you can help yourselves,"  
"That will be good, but I'll make it you sit down," said Noah. He came in with a tray some minutes later and we all helped ourselves.

I walked over to the video cupboard and found a disc on top of the videos, I hadn't seen it before, but it read, 'For Rachel and Noah'. "Hey Noah have you seen this before," I said showing it to him.  
"No let's put it on and see what it is," he said. He put it in and I was met with the faces of my fathers.  
"Hey kids, how are you," said my dad,  
"Please don't be sad about what we are about to tell you," said my daddy, but by now my tears had already started.

"The reason we've created this is because we are both very sick, I have a brain tumour and your daddy here has leukemia we have decided that we are going to go away together I know that sounds selfish, but we can't live without each other," said my dad. Noah gripped my hand tightly.  
"We love you both so much and you blessed us with a beautiful grandchild, Noah you are the son we never had, and in answer to your recent question the answer is yes, and Rachel, well what can we say about you," said my daddy.

"You are the most beautiful person we have ever known, you have such a kind and caring nature, and you should let no one put you down for that, and your voice, it gives us goose bumps, You have raised a beautiful daughter in Darcy, and we hope you carry on being the best parents we have seen," my dad said.  
"OH and we also thank the glee kids, for accepting our children for who they are, honestly we haven't seen them as happy as they have been in the past few months, thank you and please watch over them for us," said my daddy. "Noah and Rachel we love you so much, so please don't feel sad, you should just know that we are always going to be with you, just remember we are now among the stars, so when you feel down, just look up and you'll see us, we'll try and shine brighter than all the rest, please don't cry be happy cuz God knows you guys deserve it, we love you goodbye kids," and with that the video went blank.

Almost everyone had tears streaming down their faces. "You okay," I said to Noah hugging him close.  
"No," he whispered, "But I will be," we held each other for a while and felt the arms of our friends wrap around us too.  
"Okay," I said. "We're not going to be sad any longer, we're going to have a laugh with these home videos, who agrees,"  
"Hell yeah," said everyone else.

And that was what we did right up until four o'clock in the morning. I found myself outside then, just putting some garbage out, and when I looked up at the sky I saw two stars shining so brightly, I tried to wipe away at my tears but they wouldn't budge. "Hey babe," said Noah. "I miss them too," he pulled me close and allowed me to sob in his arms. We walked back into the house, everyone was asleep in the lounge so we quietly made our way upstairs and into bed. I stayed as close as possible to him that night, he was my rock, and I knew that we were going to get through this, together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Myself and Noah spent the next week at home, since we didn't want to face school, the funeral was the following Sunday, and I don't think I have ever cried more than I did that day. It was now Monday and it was time for school. We dropped Darcy off to playgroup and then made our way to school. "Well let's get this show on the road," said Noah. "You'll be fine,"  
"I know," I said. "But I can't help but feel nervous," We arrived ad got out of the car, Noah held my hand and we walked into the building.

Noah had double PE, but I had to go to my next lesson and it was then that I heard the comments. "I hear they had Aids," said one girl.  
"Who cares, I'm glad they dead, it's disgusting what they were," said another.  
"Hey freak," said one of the cheerleaders. "You didn't think anyone would feel sorry for you did you,"  
"Leave me alone," I said. "Regardless of how you feel about my parents have some dignity,"  
"Your parents were disgusting fags, who deserved what happened to them," she said.  
"Shut up please," I said.

"And what makes it worse is that they allowed you to keep your bastard of a child," another said.  
"My child is not a bastard," I said. "She has a father, whose name is on her birth certificate,"  
"She was born out of wedlock," she said. "You and your parents should have been punished long ago,"  
"Is everything okay here," said a voice, Quinn appeared beside me putting an arm around my apparently shaking shoulders.  
"We were just giving our condolences," said one of them.  
"I heard exactly what you said, and when the rest of the club finds out you'll be praying for mercy, and don't even get me started on Puck," she said. "Now get out of our way,"

They moved and Quinn pulled me into the nearest bathroom, and hugged me as I began to cry for the umpteenth time. "Your parents were amazing Rach," she said. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise,"  
"I know, that," I said. "I just miss them so much, we both do,"  
"It will get easier," she said. "I lost my dad when I started high school,"  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"Don't be, my dad was a jerk," she said and we laughed. "Now come on or we'll have missed all of English,"

I felt much better, and she was right the glee club was pissed when they heard what had happened and publically humiliated the girls. Our last lesson today was double science, which we all had together. We had to mix some powdered stuff into water and then mix it into some chemical to see the reaction, I had no idea what this process was but our experiment went horribly wrong.

Well it started off well, but then me and Noah decided to stir things up a little, we put more of the powders in than necessary and then mixed them, into the other chemical, it fizzed and began to change colour, and then the jar exploded covering us in a sort of blue-green gooey substance. "You idiots guys this is a Gucci shirt," said Kurt and that did it I burst out laughing and it was infectious we laughed until tears ran down our cheeks.

"Go and get yourselves cleaned up guys," said our teacher, who looked slightly amused it had to be said. We walked into the auditorium showers since there were enough for all of us, of course Noah came in with me. "Don't play in the shower with us here," said Kurt. We got cleaned up and then got dressed, we always brought extra clothes. I checked time, it was time to go and pick up Darcy. We were the first to arrive for glee, and sat down and Noah just played random chords on his guitar and the three of us sang.

"Sounding good guys," said Mr Schue. The rest of the club filed in a couple of minutes later, "So guys, the judges at Regionals said they liked how we are all bonded together so I think for Nationals we should do a song that reflects that, Does anyone have any ideas,"  
"I do," I said. "I know it sounds really stupid, but there was a song sang at the South Korean Olympics in 1988, that's really good, I think it could be a possibility, here I'll load it up on my laptop," (go onto you tube ad type in hand in hand koreana it will come up with the one performed at the Olympics that year).

We listened to the song and agreed it sounded good. "Oh I also think we should do a number where we can just be ourselves, us girls could do one like in our pajamas or something like we're at a sleepover and are singing into our hairbrushes,"  
"That sounds brilliant Rach," said Mr Schue. "What song,"  
"I don't know," I said. "Something fun that everybody knows,"  
"How about Dancing Queen by Abba," said Quinn. "It's a great feel good song, but one that people know,"  
"That sounds good," said Mr Schue.

"Can we do a Green Day song Mr Schue," said Noah.  
"What song do you have in mind," he said.  
"American Idiot, we could be like rockstars and the girls can be like the fans," he said.  
"That also sounds good, we also need to do a song from a Musical," said Mr Schue, "And also an emotional song of sorts,"  
"Why don't we do a medley," I said. "Of the musical songs, cuz there are so many good ones,"

"Okay well today then what we can do is pick out those, is that okay with everyone," he said. "Okay so give me some musicals and we can pick some songs from those," We decided upon You're The One That I Want/We Go Together from Grease, Getting To Know You from the King and I, and finally Somewhere Over the Rainbow, of which Noah and the guys would sing (Basically what Noah and Will sang in the Journey Episode I forgot the singer who sang that version). As we drove home that night, I felt happy and at peace, my parents death would haunt me for a very long time, but I really did feel on top of the world, I couldn't be happier in this moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It had been two whole months since the night that changed my life, in more ways than one, some days were still hard, but we had won Regionals, which I was still immensely proud of. Regardless of how our fellow students saw us, we were the best show choir in the entire state of Ohio. We were now very busy getting ready for Nationals, I couldn't believe that they were two months away, I know it seems like a long time but time goes very quickly if you have something aim for. But there was one event that was coming up that was far more important than Nationals, I know Rachel Berry saying something like that, but it was true.

Nationals were in July, but on June 1st it was a very special person's birthday. Darcy will be 3. She is getting more and more beautiful every day, and along with Noah and the glee club she has kept me going through this time in my life. The spring months were melting into summer, making the weather hot and a little uncomfortable at times. But what better way to cool off than to chill by the pool. I had a pool in my back yard, and I had decided that on Darcy's birthday we should all have a barbecue and celebrate. Lord knows we all needed it.

We dropped Darcy off at playgroup and walked into school, people did still whisper occasionally but I really couldn't care less. "Hey guys," I said as I got to my locker, I had only recently realised that all our lockers were on the same row.  
"Hey Love birds," they all replied.  
"We still need to find the emotional song," said Kurt, "Any ideas,"  
"I have one, but I want to keep it a surprise," I said.  
"Please tell us," they whined.  
"Okay fine," I said. "It's a song that my dad's always sang to me when I was a little girl, and I would love to sing it as a tribute to them,"

"That's a great idea," said Noah. "Oh we have something to discuss with you guys later," Before we could say anymore, we were approached by Mr Figgins.  
"Hello, students, Rachel and Noah can I see you in my office," he said. "Don't worry it is nothing bad,"  
"Sure sir," I said, relieved for a moment I thought something bad had happened. He told us to take a seat and then sat down himself.  
"I know that it has been a very tough couple of months for you Rachel, but I hope you recall me mentioning that you should do an assembly on you being teenage parents. It has come to my attention that some parents are also complaining, I know it is ridiculous, but I don't want to be under threat from people,"

"Are we allowed to bring Darcy in with us," said Noah,  
"Of course," said Mr Figgins, "She is so beautiful, that I am sure she can win some people over,"  
"Thank you sir," I said. "When do you want this assembly to be,"  
"I was thinking perhaps, later this afternoon, some parents are also going to be in attendance and they have demanded that they see the situation for themselves," he said.  
"Okay, is it alright if I call Darcy's playgroup and have her come out now," I said. "She'll be quiet whilst we are being taught,"  
"That is perfectly reasonable," he said. "Now then the assembly will be held after lunch, I will arrange everything else,"

We left the room, and I made a call to Sarah, who said that she would be more than happy, to help us later in the day as soon as she could find cover. It was just quarter to ten when we decided to go and pick her up, since we would be able to arrive back when morning break was over and no one would hopefully stare at us. We arrived at the playgroup and Darcy was excited, she wanted to see the glee kids again. We arrived back at school, at just turned quarter past ten, Luckily we had the same period next Geography, which we had all our friends in too. They had agreed to help us too later, without question.

We walked into the classroom and everyone stared. "Hello San," said Darcy to Santana as she was the first one she saw.  
"Hey Darcy," said Santana. "How are you,"  
"I'm good, I told a boy off today," she said.  
"Really," she said. "Why,"  
"He kissed me," she said.

"Wait a guy kissed you," I said to her as we made our way to our seats, ignoring everyone else's looks.  
"Yes, but it was wet," she said. "So I punched him,"  
"That's my girl," said Noah.  
"Hello Rachel and Noah, nice of you to join us," said our teacher. "And this is your child I presume,"  
"Hello I'm Darcy," Darcy said to her smiling.  
"Hello," said our teacher. "Okay so today we will be looking at Volcanoes,"  
"What's that," Darcy whispered to us,  
"It's a big mountain that has a hot liquid in it call lava," I said. "When they get angry they explode,"  
"Like that weird lady San, Brit and Quinn talk about," she said, causing them to giggle as they knew who she was talking about.

"Girls be quiet," said the teacher.  
"Sorry," said Quinn. The lesson finished and now came the time I had been dreading we had to walk back into the corridors. "Ew that is the child," whispered someone.  
"Wow she is actually cute," said a girl walking past us.  
"Oh my god I can't believe she compared Sue Sylvester to a volcano," said Quinn as the girls joined us, and we all laughed.  
"You are awesome Darcy," said San.  
"I know," she said.

"Okay come on we are going to cooking class," I said. "Now what do you want to make,"  
"Fairy Cakes," she said loudly. "And cookies,"  
"Oh my god, what is that thing doing here," said a voice.  
"Oh get over yourself Amber," said a voice and we were all shocked that it came from none other than Sue Sylvester. "That thing is a child, leave her alone,"  
"Thank you Coach Sylvester," I said.  
"Don't worry about it," she said. "Anyone who is brave enough to compare me to a volcano is okay in my book,"  
"Hello," said Darcy.  
"Hello, young lady," said Sue, "Well I'll be going take care now,"

"Did that just happen," I said.  
"Somebody pinch me," said San, Brit did causing her to yelp out.  
"You asked me too," she said. Darcy giggled, she loved the girls.  
"Okay come on we have to go to cooking," I said. Noah was already there the guys had walked ahead of us, he smiled when we walked in.  
"Hey girls," he said.  
"Daddy," said Darcy launching herself into his arms.

"You won't believe what just happened," I said. "Sue Sylvester stuck up for us,"  
"What," said all of the remaining glee club at once. The girls explained what happened and then our teacher came in.  
"Oh is this your child," she said.  
"Yes this is Darcy," I said. "She wants to make fairy cakes and cookies,"  
"That sounds good," said our teacher.

The three of us got to work and soon the batter was ready, I was about to start adding scoops to the paper cases, when Darcy stopped me. "You forgot an ingredient," she said. She dug into the bag she'd brought with her from playgroup and pulled out her pink sparkly wand.  
"What is this ingredient," I said.  
"Magic," she said. "They are fairy cakes, after all," I kissed her cheek as she really was amazing and after putting the batter in the cases we put the cakes in the oven.

"She is so beautiful," said our teacher.  
"Thank you I can't help but agree with you," I said.  
"Don't worry about that assembly you are excellent parents," she said.  
"Thank you," said Noah he smiled putting his arms around the two of us from behind. The cakes were soon finished, and we began icing them. The lesson was over and it was now time for lunch ... which didn't go nearly as well as I'd hoped... Darcy got slushied...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

We walked into the cafeteria and got in the queue since I hadn't had time to make a lunch, and everything was fine until a few cheerleaders and hockey players came over to our table. "Ooh look it's the little freak herself," said a cheerleader.  
"I'm not a freak," said Darcy.  
"Look guys, this is way out of order leave her alone, she's two years old," said Noah.  
"So she's a still a freak," said Karofsky, Darcy got up and punched him in much the same way as she did with Jewfro. She only hit his leg though since he was taller than Jewfro.

"Ooh, the kids got balls," said Karofsky. He then poured his slushy all over her. Time stood still, I couldn't believe what he had just done. "See she's not so tough now," Darcy's lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes, and then she started crying. "Oh sweetie, come here it's okay," I whispered to her pulling her close. "Come on we'll go and get you cleaned up," She just continued to cry, and it broke my heart. Noah got up and hit Karofsky as hard as he could.  
"Noah Puckerman what are you doing," said Mr Figgins,  
"He's just slushied our daughter," said Noah angrily. "He deserved it,"

"Mr Karofsky is this true," said Mr Figgins, but as he came closer he saw the state Darcy was in and looked at him angrily. "My office now," and in that tone no one would want to cross him.  
"Let's go," I said. I kept my hold on Darcy, and we walked out of the cafeteria towards the auditorium.  
"Hey lovebirds," said Artie, "Oh my god what happened,"  
"Karofsky threw a slushy over her," said Noah.  
"Over who," said Kurt, but their eyes all widened when they saw Darcy.  
"Oh my god," said Quinn, "The poor thing,"

"I'm going to get her showered and then we'll order a takeout or something," I said. "Come on sweetie," I kissed her gently on the cheek but she was just quiet. I got her in the shower and then washed her and her hair. She did have a change of clothes, she always did in her bag in case she got muddy. I combed her hair when we were finished and then found a hair dryer and blow dried her hair. It was now gorgeous and curly. "You okay sweetie, you haven't said anything,"  
"It hurt my eyes," she said.  
"I know, but you have me and daddy here," I said. "It won't happen again,"  
"Pinky promise," she said.  
"Pinky promise," I said and we linked fingers but she still looked like she was going to cry again.

We walked back out and onto the stage and she scrubbed furiously at her face. "Are you okay gorgeous," said Noah. She shook her head and ran into his arms crying again. "Oh Darcy it's okay,"  
"Why do people hate me," she said.  
"What who hates you," I said.  
"Some of the kids at playgroup and here," she said.  
"Some people Darcy can't see that you are the most amazing girl on this planet," he said.  
"Apart from mommy," she said, now smiling again.  
"Okay then you are both amazing," he said.  
"Good job I reminded you," she said.  
"Yes it is," he said. "I love you Darcy,"  
"I love you too daddy and mommy and glee kids," she said.

"I can't believe they did that to her," said San.  
"I know it's bad enough that they do it to you guys, but to a two year old," said a voice and Will and Emma walked in. "Okay so I brought Chinese food in for you guys is that okay,"  
"Hell Yeah," said Darcy. We all laughed at her she could never fail to put a smile on my face. We all ate and talked like we were one big family, and in truth that was what we were.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I sighed nervously as we took seats at a table on the stage in the gym hall, where assemblies are held. "Hello students and guests," said Mr Figgins. "Welcome to this special assembly, Rachel and Noah have agreed to do this as a way of putting rumours astray, I will however warn you not to be violent, we are after all in the presence of a two year old girl,"  
"Hello, everybody, I'm Rachel Berry, and this is Noah Puckerman. We're here to answer any questions you may have, so who would like to go first," I said shakily.

A blond haired woman raised her hand. "Why did you decide to sleep together in the first place you were both underage," she said as if we were murderers.  
"You mean to tell me that no one in this school has slept together at some point," said Noah. "We'd been dating for about a year, and we decided to take the next step,"  
"Do you regret it," said another voice.  
"What sleeping together or having Darcy," I said.  
"Both," she said  
"No we don't," I said. "I don't regret sleeping with Noah, I love him very much, that's what you do when you're in love. I'm not saying to all the girls here go and sleep with someone, you have to be sure that that person is right for you,"

"So what happened when you found out you were pregnant," said a man.  
"Well I was surprised, we had used protection, but we took the test together, and decided that we would get through it no matter what the result, I was actually very happy when the test came back positive," I said.  
"What about you Puck," said a member of the football team.  
"I was happy too, I know we're young but it really doesn't matter when you're in love, I know I don't usually say things like that, but I love Rach and I love Darcy," Noah said, causing me to smile.

"How did your parents take it," said Mrs Fabray.  
"My mom kicked me out," said Noah. "Ironic I know usually it would be the parents kicking the girl out,"  
"My dad's were shocked of course, but after we told them what we planned to do, they told us that they weren't going to stand in our way, they supported us both throughout the pregnancy. They let Noah move in and we became a family," I said. "It was perfect,"  
"Why were your dad's so accepting do you think?" said a parent. "I mean I know I would take some time getting used to the idea,"

"Well my dad's knew all too well what it was like to be disowned by your own family, since when they came out to theirs they were given hours to pack. I am just immensely grateful to them," I said, wiping away a tear, I wished they were with me now.  
"So what happened at the birth, who was there," said Quinn, I smiled gratefully at her.  
"Well I went into labour at 3 o'clock in the morning, and I woke Noah who calmed me down and got my dads," I said. "They drove me to the hospital, and they sat in the waiting room, whilst Noah came with me,"

"Puck was there," said another football player.  
"Yeah I was," he said. "It was amazing, painful for us both but amazing,"  
"Why was it painful for you," said Mercedes I'd forgotten they hadn't been there when we told the glee kids.  
"I broke a few of his fingers," I said. "But I think most of you will agree it was justifiable,"  
"Yeah I'll agree to that," said Mrs Fabray.

"So how did the glee kids take it," said another student.  
"We were shocked, but once we met Darcy we were actually really happy for them," said Quinn. "They have raised her so well,"  
"Yeah she is so cute," said Brit. "She's like both of them,"  
"I think that Rachel and Noah should be praised for how well they have raised Darcy," said Emma. "I've known from the very beginning and frankly I have seen parents far beyond their years struggling to cope, I honestly can't imagine them not as parents, it seems that parenthood was made for them,"

"Can I ask why my son got expelled today," said a man angrily.  
"Is your son Karofsky," said Noah, the man nodded.  
"Well he slushied our daughter," I said. "We don't care what happens to us, but our daughter is two years old she doesn't deserve her name being dragged through the mud,"  
"So you expel him for a harmless prank," said the man to Mr Figgins.  
"Mr Karofsky has actually been harassing the glee kids for years, it was only a matter of time before he did something truly pathetic," said Mr Figgins. "I did what was right,"

"Look people all we need to worry about is whether these two are fit parents, it doesn't matter about age," said a voice and we were again stunned at who it was. "From what I've seen and heard they are very good parents and that's how Sue sees it," Sue Sylvester was a force to be reckoned with.  
"Well we can see that we were perhaps wrong about you guys," said a parent. "You do seem in love,"  
"We are," I said. "So all we ask now is that you lay off us and the glee kids, because we haven't done anything wrong, and we will need your support at Nationals,"

The assembly drew to a close, and from the looks we got from some of the students, it seemed we had achieved something, respect, and really that is all we have ever wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A few weeks had passed since the assembly and it actually felt really good to be at school. People actually talked to us, in way they hadn't before, I was still wary, of course, I think we all were, but we finally felt some form of being accepted. Well today was a very special day, today was June 1st. Darcy was turning three today. I woke up to one of my favourite sights, Noah asleep, I know it sounds silly, but when he's asleep he is at peace, and it certainly helps that he looks amazing.

"Good morning beautiful," he mumbled, kissing my lips gently.  
"Good morning," I said. "So shall we go and wake the birthday girl,"  
"I guess, come on," he said. I got out of bed and put a robe around my night dress, not because of Darcy, but because we may be getting visitors, and well it was not appropriate. I walked into her room and saw her already awake, smiling happily. "Happy Birthday sweetie," I said.  
"Happy Birthday gorgeous," said Noah. "Now then what does our special girl want for breakfast,"

"Pancakes," she said.  
"Then she will have pancakes," he said. "Rach go and make them," I tapped him on the shoulder, he knew that he was the best at them.  
"Daddy, mommy can't make pancakes," said Darcy.  
"I can make them," I said. "But your daddy is better,"  
"Yeah I guess we don't want them to land on the ceiling," said Noah. I threw a pillow at him this time, laughing. We all walked downstairs and he began making them, there was a knock at the door, so I walked over to answer it.

"If only I could be greeted like this every morning," said Mike earning a very big slap from Brit.  
"Hey guys," I said. "Come on in, you're just in time for breakfast," They sat down and we all began eating the pancakes already on the table, that was when Darcy came running in, hiding behind me giggling.  
"What have you done sweetie," I said.  
"Daddy has a pancake on his head," she said giggling even more.  
"What," I said, but then I saw it Noah came in with a pancake on his head. "How did it end up on your head," Everyone had already started laughing,  
"He was showing off," said Darcy.

"That I can believe," said Finn. "Shit Rach watch out,"  
"What," I said turning around getting a face covered in whipped cream in the process. "Oh you want to play that one," I walked into the kitchen and got a water gun and filled it with flour, and water, and then came back in. "Girls go and fill up, we need to teach them a lesson,"  
"Shit what's in that Rach," said Quinn.  
"The Berry Potion," said Noah. "Flour and water, we better run guys," And they did and we ran after them.

After about half an hour we were covered in a sticky white pasty mess, but it had been so much fun that we really couldn't care less. "Okay so there are showers in the block over there, we are going to go and get ready for the pool ok," I said. "Come on Darcy," I took her hand and we walked upstairs myself and Darcy got showered first and then Noah did. I got into a black and gold bikini and Darcy in a gorgeous lilac one. Noah looked flawless in his shorts and we made our way back downstairs, to find our friends had brought a birthday cake with them.

"Oh my god you didn't have to do that," I said.  
"We wanted to," said Tina. "Come on Darcy, come and make a wish," We sang to her and then she blew out the candles.  
"I get first piece," she said. "But not yet,"  
"So Darcy how about we go and get your presents," I said.  
"I have presents," she said.  
"Of course," myself and Noah said.

I went and got the sack containing her presents and put them by her. She opened them all, she'd got some really pretty dresses, a really cute Barbie set with a dog and cat. I'd also got her a CD which had children themes on it. She was happy with everything. "Shall we put on your CD Darcy," I said.  
"Yeah we need music," she said. I put it on and the first song that came on was Barbie Girl. "OH my god no," groaned Quinn.  
"Is it really bad to still know the words," I said.  
"Yeah," everyone said.

Darcy began singing it though and I joined in, it was infectious though because soon we were all singing it. We burst out laughing afterwards, and the next song was even better, it was the Monkey song from the Jungle Book. "Oh my god, I love this film," I said.  
"It is pretty cool," said Noah.  
"Oh please you watched this all the time when you were little," I said. "You used to try and swing in the trees," giggling at a sudden memory.  
"What did he do," said Quinn.

"He fell out," I said. "Into stinging nettles,"  
"Ouch bet that was painful," said Artie.  
"It was, but Rach kissed them better," he said.  
"You two are so sweet," said San. "It makes us all believe love is actually out there,"  
"Of course it is, you just have to find it," I said.

"So who wants to have a swimming contest," I said. We played games all afternoon, which was really fun, the doorbell rang again, and I got out of the pool to go answer it. "Hey Rach," said Emma. "You look like you're having fun,"  
"We are, come on in," I said. "You too Will and what do I call you..."  
"Call me coach," said Coach Sylvester. "I decided I wanted to have some time off from polishing my trophies,"  
"It's no problem coach," I said. "You're more than welcome here,"

"We're all outside come on," I said. "Noah's cooking and it will disappear before you know it, Hey guys we have guests,"  
"Hey Will, Emma, Coach Sylvester," said Noah. "How you doin,"  
"Did you seriously try to do Joey from Friends," I said.  
"No," he said. "I leave that to you,"  
"Okay stop turning each other on, let's eat," said Kurt.  
"We can do impressions later," Noah whispered in my ear.

We ate burgers, chicken breasts and salad. Followed of course by birthday cake, I was very full afterwards. "I think a toast is in order," said Will. "To Darcy of course and her parents who make us all feel good about ourselves, they have been through so much but are still so fun and easy going, We wish you every happiness in the future,"  
"Thank you Will," I said. The rest of the night was spent with us chilling by the pool, and it was one of the most wonderful days I'd had in a while, and something happened that made it even more better...

Everyone had gone now, it was just me and Noah sitting there on the hammock at the back of the garden. A couple of shooting stars skimmed across the sky, birds were settling into the trees to roost. It was a really relaxing atmosphere. "I'm going to get my night dress on, I'll be back,"  
"Okay, take your time," I rand brush through my hair, and put on a simple black lace number, I put my robe over it and walked back downstairs. I was stunned into silence.

Noah had put floating candles on top of the pool, which was magical. "I was thinking," he said. "How about a midnight swim, on this very special day,"  
"I think that would be lovely," I said. Removing my clothes and walking into the pool, he joined me a few minutes later, and we had very passionate sex. I felt very happy after, "I love you so much," I said.  
"I love you too," he said. "So much so that there is a rose on that table just for you,"  
"I love roses," I said. I climbed out of the pool, and picked up the rose touching the delicate petals, and that was when I saw it.

A sparkle so bright that I'm sure you could see it from space. I felt arms going around me and turned around to face him, tears of love and adoration in my eyes. "So will you," he said.  
"Will I what," I said, shakily. Could he really be doing this?  
"Will you marry me," he said. "Become Mrs Puckerman,"  
"Yes, Yes, Yes," I said squealing he smiled the biggest smile I'd seen on him in a long time and then he took the ring from the centre of the rose and placed it on my finger kissing me .

It was a very simple ring, white gold with two small diamonds with a huge one in the middle. It fit perfectly of course, and because I was so happy, it demanded another round of love making in the pool, I couldn't wait for the next day, to see our friends faces, but for now I was happy here in the arms of Noah. My fiancé I beamed with delight.


	17. Chapter 17

****Chapter Seventeen

I woke up the next day with the biggest grin on my face. I still couldn't believe the events from the day before. I sighed happily, and then heard a groan as Noah woke up beside me. "Good morning fiancé," he said kissing me on the lips.  
"Good morning," I said returning the kiss. "Come on let's get a shower," We took a shower, and then walked out and got dressed, today since it was a very warm day I decided on a summer dress. It was white one with yellow polka dots on it.

I put brown eye shadow on and was satisfied with my appearance. "Wow you look nice," said Noah.  
"You don't look to bad yourself," I said, he'd got a T-shirt and Shirt on with a pair of jeans. "Okay let's go and get Darcy ready," I walked into her room and began finding out a pair of white denim shorts and a hot pink T-shirt. She looked very cute as always. We walked downstairs and as she ate her breakfast of toast and jam, I began making myself and Noah's lunch, a chicken salad. "That looks good," he said into my ear.

"Mommy why do you have a new ring," said Darcy.  
"Well it means that me and daddy are going to get married," I said. "Do you know what that means,"  
"Like the mommies and daddies at playgroup," she said.  
"Yes," I said. "And you my dear are going to be our flower girl would you like that,"  
"Do I get to wear a dress," I said.  
"Of course," I said.  
"Then I will like it," she said.

We dropped her off at playgroup and then made our way into school. "Hey guys," I said.  
"Hey," they all said.  
"You look really nice today Rach," said Quinn.  
"Thank you Quinn," I said. I didn't say anything then, I decided to wait for our lunchtime glee practice. We walked in hand in hand the last to arrive, "Finally," said Kurt dramatically.  
"Shut up Beyonce," said Noah. "We're not late,"  
"Actually we have some news," I said.

"What kind of news," they said. I held up my left hand to explain and braced myself as everyone (well the girls and Kurt), broke out into screams and began running towards me. They pulled me away from Noah and sat me down demanding all the details. They awed in all the right moments, I felt like a little girl who'd gotten everything she'd ever wanted. "Okay guys," said Will walking into the room. "Wait why are we all so happy,"  
"Rachel and Noah are engaged," said Brit.

"Really," he said. "Well congratulations, have we decided on the emotional number yet,"  
"Rach said she was going to do something but we haven't heard it yet," said Mercedes.  
"Do you feel comfortable performing it for us Rach," said Will.  
"A couple of months ago I would have said no, but now I think I'll be okay," I said. "Okay so it's a song that my dad's used to sing to me when I was a little girl, it's called When You Wish Upon A Star,"

_When You Wish Upon A Star,  
Makes No Difference Who You Are,  
Anything Your Heart Desires Will Come To You_

_If Your Heart is In Your Dream,  
No Request is Too Extreme,  
When You Wish Upon A Star As Dreamers Do,_

_Fate is Kind,  
She brings to those who love,  
The Sweet Fulfillment of,  
Their Secret Longing,_

_Like A Bolt of the Blue  
Fate Steps in and Sees You Through,_

_When You Wish Upon A Star,  
Your Dreams Come True_

I wiped at my eyes furiously and was swept into Noah's arms instantly. "Well if that wasn't emotional I don't know what is," said Will.  
"Hopefully I won't cry when I perform it on the stage," I said.  
"It doesn't matter Rach," Will said. "If you do get emotional it will show the audience that you care about what you're singing, now then how are the costumes coming along,"  
Kurt and Mercedes showed us what they had been doing and I really was surprised.

They had made me a dress very similar to the one Deborah Kerr wears in the King and I movie. It was white and had blue stripes running through it. "Wow," I said. "This is amazing,"  
"Well what else can you expect," said Kurt. They'd also made outfits like what the children wore, we tried them on and I must say we looked really good. I had told everyone that I would like to choose the outfit for the grease number. I think they thought I would wear something squeaky clean, but I'm a badass at heart and I'm going to wear the sexy outfit at the end of the movie.

"Girls, how about we simply go shopping tomorrow for our pyjama outfits," I said.  
"How can we fit into one car though," said Quinn.  
"You can take the truck," said Noah. "But only Rach can drive it,"  
"You drive manual Rach," said Kurt.  
"Yes," I said. "Noah taught me before I began actual lessons, so I feel comfortable,"  
"Okay shall we meet at ten," I said. "And do you mind if I bring Darcy, Noah has football training in the morning,"  
"Don't worry about it," said Quinn. "She's gorgeous, you should show her off more often,"

After picking up Darcy from playgroup we decided to stop off at the local diner as a treat. Darcy hadn't been here before, but we had many times. I had a burger with all the trimmings, and a strawberry milkshake, Noah had ribs and a cola, and we got Darcy some chicken breast pieces with fries, and a little chocolate milkshake. "Did you enjoy that Darcy," I said.  
"Yes can we go there every Friday," she said.  
"Maybe not every Friday," I said. "But we will come more often," 

"So what shall we do tonight," I said, as we got in.  
"Can we watch a movie," said Darcy.  
"What movie would you like to watch," I said.  
"Lion King," she said.  
"Okay, then let's go and get ready for bed, and then we can watch it," I took her upstairs and she had a quick bath and then got her into her pink pj's. Noah was dressed in pyjama bottoms his chest bare, I could never get over how gorgeous he was.

We watched the Lion King, and of course I cried, not just because I do at most films, but because of recent events, Noah did too, although he claimed to have something in his eye, but as I pointed out, "How come you're sniffling if there's something wrong with your eye," he didn't have anything to say to that. The movie finished just past eight, so I took Darcy to bed as she'd fallen asleep. I walked back downstairs and cuddled up to Noah.

"Did you want to watch something," I said.  
"Sure how about, The Hangover," he said.  
"I haven't seen that in a while," I said. "But just to warn you, you're bachelor party won't be anything like that,"  
"I should hope not," he said. "Although it would be funny," We watched the movie, and then decided to go to sleep ourselves.

I sighed happily as we got into bed. Things were starting look up, all we had to do now was win Nationals, that would show everyone at school that we really area something to be proud of.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

My alarm woke me up at six, but I decided to have an extra hour in bed, it was the last weekend before Nationals. It went off an hour later and I got up and began to get ready for the day, I put on a simple pink dress, and then went and got Darcy up. I dressed her in a pair of denim shorts, and a yellow T-shirt. She looked gorgeous as always, she really was going to be a stunner when she was older. "Morning girls," said Noah, he was up as he had to be at school for eight. I thought it was stupid having football practice on a Saturday, but then Ken Tanaka is not exactly normal anyway.

I ate breakfast quietly and then sat with Darcy watching morning cartoons. The doorbell rang at half nine and I answered it to be greeted by the girls and Kurt. "Hey guys," I said. "Come on in,"  
"Hey Rach," said Mercedes. "Your place is nice," I realised that she and Kurt hadn't been here before.  
"Thank you," I said. "Would any of you like a drink before we go,"  
"We're good thanks Rach," said Quinn. "Hey Darcy,"  
"Quinn, San, Brit," she said happily. "And Tina and Mercy and Beyonce,"  
"Sweetie his real name is Kurt," I said giggling.  
"But daddy calls him that," she said.

"I know," I said.  
"She is so like him, it's untrue," said Mercedes.  
"Oh she's like Rach too," said Quinn. "In a good way,"  
"Okay let's get going shall we," I said. "Darcy is in the front with me and Quinn, the rest of you can arrange yourselves in the back seats," I got Darcy into her car seat and then put on the radio, some rock band blasted through the stereo. "Can I put a CD on mommy," said Darcy.  
"What would you like," I said.  
"This one," she opened the glove box and dug out a nursery rhyme CD. "Does anyone have any objections,"

"No," said Quinn. "Let's return to our youth,"  
"Okay," I said. I started the engine and we set off, the first song being wheels on the bus. After singing our way through that and many others we arrived at the shopping mall in the centre of Lima. We spent hours looking in the shops, and then finally found what we were looking for. I found a lilac Winnie the Pooh nightdress. The girls also found various pyjama sets. "Santana I never thought you'd go for High School Musical," I said.  
"Well my little sister asked me to watch it with her once, and I actually saw similarities between it and our school," she said.

"I see your point," I said. "Okay so have we got everything or do we need anything else,"  
"I think that's everything," said San. We arrived back at home half an hour later to find the guys in the house playing X-box shouting and swearing loudly. I cleared my throat. "Not that I mind what you're saying but we do have a child present," I said. "A child who will get into trouble if she say's things like that at playgroup,"  
"Sorry babe," said Noah. "How was your day,"  
"It was really good actually we found our outfits, which was great," I said. "How about you,"  
"Was pretty cool," he said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Darcy.  
"Is anyone else hungry," I said. They all nodded, "Okay I'll make a salad is that okay,"  
"Sure," they all agreed.  
"I'll help you," said Noah. We chopped and sliced various vegetation and then put them all into a huge dish and added a homemade dressing. For Darcy, I put chicken breast onto a sandwich and sliced it into little triangles.

"Here you go sweetie," I said.  
"Thank you mommy," she said. We ate lunch talking and laughing, I was really looking forward to Nationals now. I had a really good feeling about it, but even if we didn't win I knew that I had all my friends here with me, and really that was all I needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I sighed nervously, today we were going to school to get to the airport. I wasn't nervous about flying, I was just nervous about Nationals. We got to school, on time, Darcy was again coming with us and was really excited she had never been on a plane before. WE arrived at school just as the first teachers were and they came over to wish us luck. But as I got out of the truck, I felt nauseous and threw up in the nearest trash can. Noah handed me a tissue when I finished. "Are you okay,"  
"I think so," I said, I did feel a little better. "I think it's just nerves,"

"Okay," he said. "I hate it when you're sick," we walked over to the rest of the group who were all hugging and kissing their families goodbye. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, we would never have that. Noah squeezed my shoulder gently and then we got onto the minivan. "You sure you're okay," he said.  
"I'm fine," I said. Okay so I lied a little, I threw up twice on the way to the airport, but that was it, and we were currently flying above America, on our way to L.A.

Noah was asleep Darcy too she was cuddled up to him. I took a picture it was really cute. I sighed and began to wonder why I'd been sick this morning. I hadn't eaten anything I shouldn't have, and as far as I knew there wasn't a bug going around. And then it dawned on me. I searched thorugh my bag for my diary and began looking through it, I was late, by about two weeks it seemed like. Oh god, I thought. But still, I couldn't help but smile. I fell asleep having dreams about a possible new addition to my family and didn't wake up until we were beginning the decent into L.A.

I wasn't going to say anything yet though, I needed to buy a test first, but as soon as I could get the chance I would tell Noah. We landed smoothly and retrieved our bags before getting into the rented mini bus, that took us to a really nice hotel. I unpacked my things quickly, as we were all going sightseeing around the city. I enjoyed seeing the famous sign and the walk of fame. We arrived back at the hotel at about five o'clock, and so I got changed into a black dress since we were going to a restaurant for a meal.

The meal was lovely, I'd not eaten such fine food in a long time, but my stomach didn't agree, as the next morning I threw up again. I groaned, I'd had morning sickness with Darcy, and hated it. But of course it might not be that, I told myself. It could just be nerves, but something inside me told me that was not the case. Darcy enjoyed watching us dance all morning and it soon became time for us to make our way to the arena where Nationals was taking place.

I was amazed at how many people there were, all of them looked so professional and perfect, but I couldn't help but feel that what we had was so much more special than that. We were a family. As we passed some groups we heard them shouting at each other and some were really bitchy towards each other. "Okay guys, this is it remember don't worry about anything," said Will. "Just do your best, I'm proud we've made it this far,"  
"Darcy you have to go with Will and Emma now," I said. "Is that okay,"  
"Yeah I like Emma," she said. "Good luck," I hugged her as did Noah and then we walked toward where all the other show choirs were waiting. We were the last ones to be called.

"Okay guys let's do this," I said. We were called to the stage and waited to be announced. We were performing, Hand in Hand, Dancing Queen and When You Wish Upon a Star, today, if we got through today, then we'd be performing our musical medley. We'd decided against American Idiot in the end because we'd already got enough songs. "The Final Show Choir of the day is one that is new to the competition, please give a warm welcome to Mckinley High's New Directions," said the host.

"Well here goes guys," I said. "I love you all so much,"  
"Hey we can have the emotional speeches later," said Kurt. "I don't have time to do your make up,"

We walked onto the stage and stood behind the curtain waiting...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I had butterflies, but not just because I was nervous and I wanted us to do well, I had something important to tell Noah, but it would have to wait until later. Anyway the music started and the curtain lifted upwards and the song began...

_**Noah**__: See the fire in the sky  
We feel the beating of our hearts together  
__**Rachel:**__ This is our time to rise above  
We know the chance is here to live forever_

_**Everyone:**__ For all time_

_(Chorus)_

_Hand in hand we stand  
All across the land  
We can make this world a better place in which to live_

Hand in hand we stand  
Start to understand  
Breaking down the walls that come between us for all time  
Ari Rang

_**Finn:**__ Every time we desire  
We feel the flames eternally inside us  
__**Quinn:**__ Lift our hands up to the sky  
The morning calm helps us to live in harmony_

_**Everyone:**__ For all time_

_(Chorus)_

_Hand in hand we stand  
All across the land  
We can make this world a better place in which to live_

_Hand in hand we stand  
Start to understand  
Breaking down the walls that come between us for all time_

_Ari Rang_

We all began dancing spinning and jumping and then we sang the final chorus__

_(Chorus)_

_Hand in hand we stand  
All across the land  
We can make this world a better place in which to live_

_Hand in hand we stand  
Start to understand  
Breaking down the walls that come between us for all time_

_Breaking down the walls between us  
Breaking down the walls_

We all raised our hands into the air, the music stopped and we bowed to the applause, we quickly ran off stage getting changed whilst the stage was set with our bedroom themed set. I was wearing a purple nightdress, with a Winnie the Pooh on it, the girls had similar outfits, Quinn with Daisy Duck, Brit in a Barbie set, San in a High School Musical set, Mercedes in Disney Princesses, and Tina in Mulan. I put curling rolls in my hair, and some of the other girls did the same. We put slippers on and walked onto the stage.

I think people looked puzzled at us in our pyjamas, we laid ourselves around the makeshift bed, myself and Quinn on it, and the girls on the sleeping bags. We did things like pretending to paint our nails, and brushing hair waiting for the music to start it did so and we all stood up grinning.

_**Everyone:**__ You Can Dance,  
You Can Jive,  
Having The Time Of Your Life_

Oooohhhh See That Girl,  
Watch That Scene  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen

We simply danced like we were having fun and I caught glimpses of the audience looking like they enjoyed it. Then we grabbed our custom made microphones they looked like hairbrushes. Quinn was singing the first line;

_**Quinn:**__ Friday Night and the Lights Are Low,  
Looking Out For A Place To Go,_

_**San:**__ Where They Play The Right Music  
Getting in the Swing, You Come To Look For A King_

_**Rachel:**__ Anybody Could Be That Guy  
Night is Young and the Music's High,_

_**Tina:**__ With A Bit Of Rock Music,  
Everything Is Fine,_

_**Brit:**__ You're In The Mood For A Dance,_

_**Mercedes:**__ And When You Get The Chance_

_**Everyone**__: You Are the Dancing Queen,  
Young and Sweet Only Seventeen,_

Dancing Queen Feel The Beat,  
From the Tambourine,  
Oh Yeah,

_You Can Dance,  
You Can Jive,  
Having The Time Of Your Life_

Oooohhhh See That Girl,  
Watch That Scene  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen

___**Mercedes:**__ You're a Tease and You Turn 'Em On,  
Leave Them Burning and then You're Gone,_

_**Brit:**__ Looking Out for Another,  
Anyone Will Do You're In The Mood For a Dance,_

_**Rachel:**__ And When You Get the Chance_

_**Everyone:**__ You Are the Dancing Queen,  
Young and Sweet Only Seventeen,_

Dancing Queen Feel The Beat,  
From the Tambourine,  
Oh Yeah,

_You Can Dance,  
You Can Jive,  
Having The Time Of Your Life_

Oooohhhh See That Girl,  
Watch That Scene  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

I had gotten changed quickly into a beautiful midnight blue dress, I let my hair hang naturally and quickly applied lip gloss and mascara and then walked back out onto the stage, a single spotlight was upon me, I could do this, I hoped. I opened my mouth and sang...

_When You Wish Upon A Star,  
Makes No Difference Who You Are,  
Anything Your Heart Desires Will Come To You_

_If Your Heart is In Your Dream,  
No Request is Too Extreme,  
When You Wish Upon A Star As Dreamers Do,_

_Fate is Kind,  
She brings to those who love,  
The Sweet Fulfillment of,  
Their Secret Longing,_

_Like A Bolt of the Blue  
Fate Steps in and Sees You Through,_

_When You Wish Upon A Star,  
Your Dreams Come True_

As I finished the song I wiped my eyes, noticing almost all of the audience doing the same. I walked back stage, "So much for not crying," I said, crying softly into Noah's arms.  
"They would be so proud of you," he said. "I know I am, and Darcy of course,"  
"We are too," the glee club. We had a quick group hug, before we had to be back on the stage to see if we had gotten through to the next round.

We had, and we squealed, who cares if we looked stupid, these choirs had all been through this before, this was all new to us, we were happy being recognised as amazing. We got back to the hotel room later that night after a meal in the city, Darcy was asleep on my shoulder she looked so cute, her lips in a small pout she could always make me feel good. I was excited and nervous as we shut the door. I put Darcy into bed and then sat down on the balcony. Noah was already there, "You were amazing tonight," he said.  
"I suppose," I said.  
"You were Rach," he said.

"I have something really important to tell you," I said. I watched as his face became serious,  
"No don't worry it's nothing bad, it's good news," I said, I hesitated would he see it as good news?  
"Well," he said.  
"I think I'm pregnant," I said. "I haven't taken a test, yet, but all the signs from before are there,"  
"OH my god are you serious," he said a huge smile on his face, he hugged me tightly, and then kissed me passionately. "Okay I'm going to go and get you a pregnancy test,"  
"Okay be quick," I said. I smiled, happy about how wonderful my life was at this moment in time.

"Okay I'm back," said Noah. "Sorry I took so long, Finn and Quinn are having an argument next door, and I listened in a bit,"  
"What were they arguing about," I said.  
"Something about her parents and his mom getting too excited about them being together," he said. "Finn's scared but Quinn being a girl obviously wants their relationship to move forward,"  
"Wow no wonder you took so long," I said. "Okay I'm going to pee on the stick and then you can come in okay,"

I did so and then called him in, we sat on the edge of the bath tub, hands linked waiting for the three minutes to be up. Why is it that when you were waiting for something really important it takes ages? Finally after what seemed like hours, Noah's phone beeped, and then we looked at the test together...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Well I can now definitely say that it was morning sickness I've been having for the last few days, which was both a relief and something to moan about. But I really couldn't stop smiling I was pregnant! Darcy was going to have a brother or sister. We were both so happy, we couldn't stop smiling the next day. "Okay why are you two so happy," said San.  
"Hey at least someone is," Mercedes.  
"What's going on," said Noah.

"Finn and Quinn had an argument last night," said San. "Quinn's parents and Finn's mom jokingly started talking about marriage and grandkids, and it freaked Finn out, the Quinn thought he was re-thinking the relationship and then they just started yelling at each other,"  
"Oh dear," I said. "Let's just hope it doesn't affect the performance later,"  
"I know," said Kurt. "Here they come act normal," Finn and Quinn came in and sat down looking angry and sad.

There was a gap big enough to fit at least two people in between them, there was then a really awkward silence that followed. "There's that awkward silence again," Noah whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but start giggling.  
"Sorry guys," I said. "It's just something we used to say to each other when we were younger,"  
"I love you, you love me," Darcy began singing quietly.  
"We're a happy family," I joined in with her.  
"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you," Noah joined in. He wrapped his arms around both of us.  
"Won't you say you love me too," we sang.

"I love you, you love me," we were all singing at this point.  
"We best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too," we all laughed at how silly it was to be singing Barney.  
"Ew," said some of the choirs passing through. We just laughed even more, we really didn't care what they thought.  
"I love you guys," I said. "You really are my family,"  
"Right back at ya sister," said Quinn.

"Okay guys, we need to get going now, good luck again not that you need it," said Will. Darcy happily went with them but not before blowing us a kiss. The awkward silence descended upon us again. "Okay guys, seriously at least try to be cheerful," I said. "We're at Nationals, no one ever believed we'd get this far, we can't afford to lose now because of arguments and nerves, let's get out there and show them that we are the best in the business,"

"Here, here," said Artie. "Come on guys, we need to get to the dressing room," We made our way to it and I got dressed in private into the Sandy costume which I looked really good in, and then got into the dress Kurt and Mercedes had made. The skirt was heavy, how they wore these sort of things in the old days I'll never know. "Wow you look amazing Rach," said Noah.  
"Why thank you fine sir," I said in a very bad English accent. "You don't look to bad yourself,"  
"Okay I think we're pretty much ready, let's do this," said Mercedes. We made our way to the side stage as the stage hand called us through, she complimented us on our outfits.

We walked out onto the stage and took our places I sat on a stool and everyone else sat around me, I put my hand in my knee like a lady and began to speak...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

_Rachel (speaking) It's a Very Ancient Saying,  
But a True And Honest Thought,  
That if You Become A Teacher,  
By Your Pupils You'll Be Taught,_

_Rachel (Singing) As a Teacher I've Been Learning  
You'll Forgive Me If I Boast,  
As I've Now Become An Expert,  
On The Subject I Like Most,_

All:

Getting To Know You,  
Getting To Know All About You,  
Getting To Know You Putting It My Way but Nicely,  
You Are Precisely My Cup Of Tea  
Haven't You Noticed Suddenly I'm Bright and Breezy  
Because of All the Beautiful and New,  
Things I'm Learning about You,  
Day By Day,  
During Next Chorus Myself, Noah, Finn and Quinn dance in a circle,  
_  
Getting To Know You,  
Getting To Know All About You,  
Getting To Know You Putting It My Way but Nicely,  
You Are Precisely My Cup Of Tea  
Haven't You Noticed Suddenly I'm Bright and Breezy  
Because of All the Beautiful and New,  
Things I'm Learning about You,  
Day By Day,_

Myself and the girls all dance with fans around the guys ending with us being span around by our partners.

_Getting To Know You,  
Getting To Know All About You,  
Getting To Know You Putting It My Way but Nicely,  
You Are Precisely My Cup Of Tea  
Haven't You Noticed Suddenly I'm Bright and Breezy  
Because of All the Beautiful and New,  
Things I'm Learning about You,  
Day By Day,_

I ran off stage with the girls and pulled the dress off, I was wearing the black outfit, but it looked really good, I didn't look slutty at all. "Oh my god you look amazing," Quinn whispered as we walked onto the stage, them keeping me hidden until the guys noticed our presence all looking stunned at me, I walked forward my heeled shoes clicking, "Rachel," said Noah looking me up and down.  
"Tell me about it stud," I almost giggled, he loved being called a stud, Artie started the bassline and Noah began to sing...

_Noah: I got chills they're multiplying, and I'm loosin, control,  
Cuz the power you're supplying it's electrifying!_

Rachel: You Better Shape up, Cuz I Need A Man,  
And My Heart Is Set On You,  
You Better Shape Up,  
You Better Understand,  
To My Heart I Must Be True

Noah: Nothing Left, Nothing Left For Me To Do

_Both: You're The One That I Want (everyone else, You are the one I want)  
Ooh, Ooh Honey,  
You're The One That I Want (everyone else, You are the one I want)  
Ooh, Ooh Honey,  
You're The One That I Want (everyone else, You are the one I want)  
Ooh, Ooh Honey,_

The One I need,  
Oh Yes Indeed

_Rachel: If You're Filled With Affection,  
You're too Shy To Convey,  
Meditate In My Direction,  
Feel Your Way_

Noah: I Better Shape Up,  
Cause You Need A Man

Rachel: I Need A Man,  
Who Can Keep Me Satisfied

Noah: I Better Shape Up,  
If I'm Gonna Prove

Rachel: You Better Prove...  
That My Faith Is Justified,

Noah: Are You Sure,

_Both: Yes I'm Sure Down Deep Inside_

Everyone: You're The One That I Want (everyone else, You are the one I want)  
Ooh, Ooh Honey,  
You're The One That I Want (everyone else, You are the one I want)  
Ooh, Ooh Honey,  
You're The One That I Want (everyone else, You are the one I want)  
Ooh, Ooh Honey, (x2)

The One I need,  
Oh Yes Indeed

"Hey Look Everyone, Finn and Quinn made up," squealed Brit, we looked and they were making out.  
"But What Are We Gonna Do After Graduation," said San,  
"Yeah Maybe We'll Never See Each Other Again," said Mercedes and Tina sadly.  
"That'll Never Happen," said Noah.  
"How do you know," everyone said.  
"What Do You Mean How Do I know," He said the music for the next song started.

_(The Original Gleeks Rach, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt) We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah_

(The Other Gleeks, i.e. everyone else)We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-one

_(Everyone) When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve_

_(Everyone apart from the cheerios) Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom_

San, Brit & Quinn perform various flips etc.

_ (Everyone apart from the Mike, Matt and Artie) Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap_

Mike and Matt do various break dancing and then Artie spins on one wheel (Don't know if possible, but just imagine it)

_(Everyone Apart from Kurt and the guys) Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do_

All of us girls performed a street dance routine,

_( Everyone except Rach)Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

Brit runs forward and flips over us landing in Mike's waiting arms much to the gasps of the audience.

_(Everyone) A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

(Everyone) We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!

We stood in lines, Boys on one side, girls on other, the couples all come forward (like in the film) as we sang the last lines;

_We'll always be together,  
We'll always be together,  
We'll always be together,  
We'll always be together,_

Myself and Noah come last and as everyone sings the last 'We'll Always Be Together,' we kiss passionately. Everyone runs off stage Noah and the guys come back on, Noah with his guitar, and begin to sing the last of the musical numbers;

_Noah: Somewhere over the Rainbow,  
Way Up High,  
There's A Land That I Heard of  
Once in A Lullaby,_

Artie: Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
Skies Are Blue,  
And The Dreams That You Dare To Dream,  
Really Do Come True

Everyone: Someday I Wish Upon A Star  
And Wake Up Where The Clouds Are Far Behind Me

Where Troubles Melt Like Lemon Drops  
Away Above The Chimney Tops,  
That's Where You'll Find Me,

Finn: Somewhere Over The Rainbow,  
Bluebirds Fly,

Mike: Birds Fly Over The Rainbow,  
Why Then Oh Why Can't I,

_Everyone: If Happy Little Bluebirds Fly,  
Beyond The Rainbow,  
Why Oh Why Can't I_

We all came back onto the stage and bowed to the audience, Now all we had to do was wait…_  
_  
"Will all of the choirs please return to the stage," the host announced. We walked onto the stage, hand in hand, this was so much like Regionals.  
"Never have we had such a nail biting event. All of the choirs here were amazing, it really has been great to see how passionate you are about what you do," he said. "But there can of course only be one winner,"

"In third place, 'The Order of the Phoenix' from Arizona," he said. They cheered and their director collected their trophy. "Well done to them in second place 'The Dukes' from Texas," I could only presume they'd gotten their name from the TV Show, 'The Dukes of Hazzard'. They cheered it was obviously an achievement to be second.

"And now in first place…," he said. "Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure…, New Directions from Ohio,"

Time stood still, and then we were on our feet screaming so loudly I'm surprised we didn't cause an earthquake. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, and looked at Noah who pulled me into a very passionate kiss. "We chose you guys, because your talent is amazing, you can dance, act, and sing, something we haven't seen for a while," said the head judge. "Would you like to sing a victory number," We looked at each other and muttered a song, and then nodded. "Okay ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to announce New Directions National Champions 2010 with their victory number,"

_**Finn:**__ I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
__**Quinn:**__ I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
__**Noah:**__ And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
__**Rachel:**__ I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through_

_**Everyone:**__ We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -_

_**Artie:**__ I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
__**Tina:**__ You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_  
_I thank you all -_

_**Santana:**__ But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
__**Mercedes:**__ I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -_

_**Everyone:**__ We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –_

We bowed to the audience as they cheered loudly, we had done it, no matter what the rest of our school would say we were the best show choir in the country.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

We were all on a huge high as we got back to the hotel, I sighed, knowing that in 9months time I was going to be even more happy, I really couldn't wait. We had booked an appointment with our previous doctor for when we got back. We got back to school and got into our respective cars, we were going to the doctors in the morning. "I can't believe we did it," I said as we got into bed that evening.  
"Well I can, it was because of you," he said.  
"Well everyone played their parts Noah," I said,  
"Well yeah sure, but you've been the one to tell us when we've been bad and when we've been good, you've made us do everything and driven us to want to achieve what we've achieved today," he said kissing me passionately. My hormones were all over the place but I knew that I wanted this.

I woke at six and got ready for the day, and a few hours later we arrived at the hospital, a strange feeling of déjà vu hit me. Except this time we weren't so scared, we knew what to expect and to be honest I felt happier that we could enjoy this moment without the scrutiny of other people. Well of course we were bound to get some, but I knew that we wouldn't get it from our friends or Darcy. "Rachel Berry," said the nurse. We got up and followed her down the hallway and into the exam room. "Okay Rachel if you get into the hospital gown, Dr Green will be along in a moment," she left me to it and I got changed into the horrible paper outfit.

"Rachel, Noah," she said. "It's nice to see you again,"  
"You too," I said.  
"Now I know most doctors would frown seeing teenage parents twice in three years, but I won't because you two are amazing parents and show choir champions I hear," she said.  
"Yes we won Nationals just last night," I said.  
"And how are you not tired Rachel," she said laughing.  
"It's Rachel," said Noah, I reached over and slapped his arm playfully.

"And you're engaged," she said, "Let me see," I held out my hand and showed her the ring and then we got down to business. She took a blood sample, did my blood pressure and all the other routine tests. "From what you've told me Rachel you are most likely pregnant, but we'll know for sure once the samples come back," she said. "I'll just go and collect the results now," I squeezed Noah's hand tightly as we waited for her to come back. The door opened and she came in, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations," she said. "You are indeed pregnant," tears spilled out of my eyes, happy tears of course. "Now then your first ultrasound scan is going to be two weeks Friday, is that okay," I checked my diary and indeed it was. "Okay now from what I can tell your baby is going to be due March 10th next year, other than that it looks like you're okay, you're perfectly healthy and I'll see you in a few weeks,"  
"Thank you Dr Green," I said.  
"You're welcome Rachel," she said.

We walked into school with huge smiles on our faces, but we decided to wait until our next scan to tell everyone. "Hey guys," said Will as he walked down the hallway towards us. "Are you up to singing in assembly later today,"  
"I think we can manage one more performance," I said. "What are we singing,"  
"That is why I have gathered you guys for the next period," he said. We followed him to the choir room where everyone else was sat.  
"Hey guys," they greeted.

"Where were you this morning," said Quinn.  
"I went to the doctors to see about the sickness I've had for the past few days," I said.  
"Are you okay," she said.  
"Oh yes, more than okay," I said. "Okay enough to sing that's for sure,"  
"When are you not okay to sing," said Kurt, causing us all to laugh.  
"Okay guys, we are going to perform a special assembly today, we can do two songs," he said.  
"How about something feel good," said Quinn.

We eventually decided on ABBA's Thank You for The Music, since we were thankful for it, and it was a song that always got people singing along. The final song we decided, was going to be Don't Stop Believing since that was the song that started it all. Assembly was after lunch, but during lunch I had a phone call from the playgroup, the water pipe had burst and so Darcy had to come home early. I went and got her, whilst Noah informed Mr Figgins.

"Daddy," Darcy said launching herself into his arms.  
"Hey gorgeous," he said. We stayed like that for a while and then the bell rang signaling assembly. I didn't feel nervous at all now in fact I felt happy and relaxed. Darcy sat happily next to Will and Emma and we sat on the stage waiting for Mr Figgins to come and announce us. He came in and the last minute conversations ended.  
"Today students we have a very special assembly. Our Glee Club is now the best in the country, they won Nationals last night in L.A.," we were shocked to hear everyone cheering very loudly.

"So without further ado," he said. "They are performing two songs for us today, take it away New Directions,"

_**Kurt:**__ I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_**Tina: **__If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
__**Santana: **__But I have a talent, a wonderful thing _

_**Rachel: **__Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
__**Mercedes: **__I'm so grateful and proud  
__**Artie: **__All I want is to sing it out loud _

_**Everyone: **__So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_**Mike: **__Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
__**Quinn: **__She says I began to sing long before I could talk_

_**Finn: **__And I've often wondered, how did it all start  
__**Noah: **__Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can_

_**Rachel: **__Well Whoever It was I'm A Fan,_

_**Everyone:**__ So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_**Quinn: **__I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
__**All The Girls:**__ I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_**Everyone: **__Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_**Rachel, Noah, Quinn, Finn: **__Thank you for the music  
For giving it to me..._

"Nice to see you all singing along," I said into the microphone. "Now the next song, is the song that started our journey. You see at first we were simply a five piece, myself, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt, and we needed another seven to qualify for Sectionals. So I persuaded my fiancé to join, and in turn he persuaded everyone else to join, and the rest as they say is history, so here it is the one that started it all, Don't Stop Believing,

_**Noah: **__Just a small town girl,  
Living in a Lonely World,  
She Took the Midnight Train Going Anywhere,_

_**Rachel: **__Just A City Boy,  
Born and Raised In South Detroit,  
He Took the Midnight Train Going Anywhere_

Artie took this time to flaunt his guitar skills,

_**Finn: **__A Singer In A Smoky Room,  
__**Quinn: **__A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume,_

_**Rachel, Noah, Finn, Quinn: **__For a Smile They share the night, It goes on and on and on and on  
Stangers Waiting, Up and Down the Boulevard_

_**Kurt, Mercedes, Tina Artie: Their **__Shadows Searching In The Night,  
Streetlight People Living Just To Find Emotion,_

_**Everyone: **__Hiding Somewhere In The Night,_

Another Instrumental Break

_**Rachel: **__Working Hard To Get My Fill,  
Everybody Wants A Thrill,_

_**Rachel and Noah: **__Paying Anything To Roll The Dice,  
Just One More Time,_

_**Finn and Quinn: **__Some Will Win,  
Some Will Lose, Some Will Only Sing The Blues_

_**Brit, Santana, Mike and Matt: **__And though the Movie Never Ends,  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Artie played his Guitar really well now, and we could see everyone cheering,

_**Everyone: **__Don't Stop Beleiving,  
Hold On To That Feeling,  
Streetlight People Oh-oh-oh_

Don't Stop Beleiving,  
Hold On To That Feeling,  
Streetlight People Oh-oh-oh

Don't Stop

We stopped with our heads faced down, the crowd went wild, well most of it did, some of the football players, and cheerios glared at us, but we really didn't care. We were the best show choir in the whole country and really it doesn't get any better than that, the only news that can top that is the fact that in 9months I will be welcoming another edition to my already wonderful family and I really can't wait. The only thing we have to do now is to tell our friends.


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to say a huge, huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it has really meant a lot to me, hears to many more reviews, **

Epilogue

Today was Friday 28th June, the day we'd had our first scan, the baby was a couple of inches, I know that sounds like nothing, but it is amazing that this will become a baby. We were just happy that everything was going well. Hearing the heartbeat was so very emotional, anyone who has gone through this will tell you.

We arrived home and called our friends inviting them round for a barbecue since, for whatever reason we hadn't actually had a celebratory party. They arrived, and we sat and ate happily, Darcy was playing in the pool, with the girls, it really was the most wonderful evening.

"So," I said. "We didn't just call you here for the simple reason of us winning Nationals. We actually have a very important announcement,"  
"You're Engaged," said Brit.  
"Brit sweetheart that's old news," said Mike.  
"Well what is it," said Quinn.  
"Yeah tell us we want to know like now," said Mercedes.

"We are having another baby," said Noah.  
"What you're pregnant," said Quinn.  
"Well that explains you throwing up all the time," said Kurt. "You still owe me a pair of shoes," We all laughed at the memory from just a few days ago.

I was walking down the hallway when I'd felt the familiar feeling of nausea. I looked at Noah and he knew what was going to happen, I began to run to the nearest bathroom, but Kurt stood in my way asking me about his new shirt, but when I tried to answer I threw up on his shoes. I didn't have time to apologise before Noah helped me to the bathroom and the second wave of nausea overtook.

"Well I won't say that it won't happen again, but I'll try to avoid it," I said.  
"So then it looks like congratulations are in order," said Will holding Emma tightly.

"To Rachel, Noah and Darcy and their baby, who we hope is as beautiful as Darcy," said Will. Our friends all raised their glasses of coke, I know sounds stupid, but we weren't old enough for champagne.

I sighed happily that night as I got into bed Noah had his arms around me and we just lay there for a while listening to the sounds of the night. We had come such a long way since we'd had Darcy, we'd suffered heartache, and loss, but we had come through and were now so immensely happy. I really can't wait for what lies ahead for us, because not only do we have a baby to plan for, but we also have our wedding too, 2011 is going to be a very busy year for us that's for sure. But the question is will you be there with us…

**So that is that, the story has come to an end, review and I'll post up the sequel as soon as possible, **

**Love Hannah x**


End file.
